The Downpour -Derek Hale-
by vvindy-vvillovv
Summary: Everything is made for a reason, some are good, some are bad, some are to protect, and some are to abuse. No matter how small, how big, how scary, how calming, how human or how supernatural, everything and everyone has a reason.
1. Stranger Danger, or Maybe Not -1-

**The Downpour **

**Stranger Danger, or Maybe Not. [Chapter One]**

**Taking place in Season One, Episode One (Wolf Moon) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**Disclaimer; Any of the plot and character names whether they be from Teen Wolf or other popular movie, book, TV show etc. doesn't belong to me. I own only my OC, her family and some of her friends.**

If there is one thing you should know about me it's that parties, large groups of people and alcoholic drinks are not my kind of thing, like at all. That is probably one of the main reasons people my age don't associate themselves with me, but that's okay because if there's another thing you should know about me is that I'm one of the biggest losers you will ever meet.

I'm constantly tripping over thin air and sometimes even my own feet, I'm either really early to something or really late, there is no in between and there is rarely a time when I don't spill my food or drink.

So why did I, Emily Evans senior of Beacon Hills High School, go to a sophomore party with loads of air and other peoples feet to trip over?

Friends. That's right; I did it for my "friends", if I can even call them that because I am all alone while they grind on boys three years younger than them. I could be at home with a tub of ice-cream cuddling with my two cats, Graham and Mr. Boots, while watching some reality TV show that is strangely addicting. This to me is the ideal way to spend my Friday night, not watching sweaty fifteen and sixteen year old boys rub their junk all over some poor innocent girls bum in hope of getting laid. Disgusting.

"Hey princess," a, no doubt drunk, boy slurred wiggling his eyebrows in a failed attempt of a suggestive manor a few times in my direction. "wanna dance?"

"No ta, thanks for the offer though Romeo." My answer didn't seem to please him at all as he pursed his lips and folded his arms. My god, is he _actually_ pouting?

"And why _not_? I seem to be the only guy actually interested in _youuuu_." With a pointed finger, he jabbed me in the chest accusingly.

"Don't you know how to sweep a girl off her feet?" I muttered sarcastically. "And how would you know you were the only one asking me to dance?"

"I was watching you."

"Well, Edward Cullen, I have a boyfriend." Well, wasn't that a complete lie?

"A what?"

"Boyfriend, in case you are unfamiliar with the term. That's right, I have a boyfriend and if he saw you trying to flirt with me, which you are failing _miserably_ at by the way, he would not be pleased."

"Why isn't 'e danced with you then?"

"He's working."

"Working?"

"Yes, working. Because he doesn't go to school anymore, he's older and graduated." Yes Emily, just dig yourself a bigger hole you utter tosspot.

"What does 'e work as then?"

"He's a boxer. Yes, a boxer. So he could … box you." What am I doing, what _am I doing_?

"Oh, but we could still dance, right?" Jesus Christ, take the hint!

"No, he gets very jealous and I'm too old for you."

"What are you, seventeen?"

"Nineteen actually, so skip along, I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

"Ew." He muttered, scurrying away to claim his next victim who I swear threw up in a plant pot about five minutes ago. Ha, that's what you get for thinking I'm disgusting for being nineteen you little pebble.

"Hey! Emmy," I involuntarily cringed at my 'nickname' given to me by Kayla Daniels, my traitor of a best friend. "I'm going to leave with Lucas."

"Wait, what?"

"You know, Lucas with the dreamy eyes and swooshy hair. The cute one." Kayla, aka the girl who calls every remotely attractive guy 'cute', said.

"You call every decent looking boy 'cute' Kay."

"Yeah, well he is cute."

"Well, have fun I guess. Where's Miranda?"

"Oh, she left like ten minutes into the party. Warren broke up with her again. He's a dick head, but will she listen to me? No, she always runs back to him." Kayla sighed, looking at her painted red nails, shaking her head.

"But she was my ride home!" I wailed, looking at Kayla with wide eyes.

"I'm sure someone will drive you home Emmy." She winked, flashing me a smug smile.

"I am _not_ having sex with some random boy I don't even know! None of these little creatures are even legal."

"Don't let the law spoil your fun. But if you're that worried about it, I'm sure your dad will pick you up. Now, I can't leave Liam waiting. Bye babe!"

"I thought he was called- and you've left already. Okay, that's fantastic. Just great." I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and called my dad. With little to no surprise, he didn't answer.

My dad and I haven't had the best relationship since my mum died when I was fourteen. He was devastated from the second he got the call from the hospital saying that they had found my mother at the side of the street after four days straight of non-stop drinking and that she had died from alcohol poisoning. He would hardly sleep, resulting in me missing major exams because when he did, he would sleep for hours. Finally, when he did clean up his act just after my sixteenth birthday, we moved from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills for a "new start" which I could see didn't involve me at all really.

I decided that now would probably be a good time to start walking home, as it would probably take me over an hour to get there with my sore feet. Why I let Miranda and Kayla talk me into wearing heels is beyond me. I started to walk to the back gate, thinking that there would probably be less people there, but boy was I wrong. A man, probably in his early twenties, stood in front of the gate looking like a club bouncer, with his leather jacket and intimidating stare, his intimidating stare which was focus on _me_. Quickly, I dodged to the right, deciding that it would probably just be better if I went out through the front door instead. No matter how hard I tried to not touch a single sweaty person, there was always an arm or ass brushing up against me.

Note to self: Never attend another party. Like ever again. Please, not just for your safety, but for the others around you.

Finally, after what seemed to be at least twenty minutes, I was outside. Still dodging people, fortunately they were less sweaty. A hand was placed on my shoulder from behind me, turning me around. It was the guy that was standing at the gate, but this time, he was closer. Too much closer in fact, but this time, other than seeing the outline of his body, a leather jacket, his hair and few details of his face, I could see every detail of him. Props off to him, he as rather good looking and had gorgeous eyes.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked lowly.

"Not really." I answered slowly. I knew I should've been worrying, I mean a complete stranger just asked me if I wanted a ride. In his car. He could be a murderer or a rapist; there is no way I am getting in his car.

"Yeah you do."

"Um, I really don't. I don't exactly talk to strangers."

"Then how did you make friends?" a few beats past and a small, smug smile slowly made its way onto his face. He knew he had silenced me, if that wasn't obvious already.

"For all I know, you could want to murder me and then have sex with my corpse." He raised an eyebrow, looking at me curiously. "I don't know what you're into."

"I can safely assure you, it's none of that."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You're going to have to take my word for it."

"I'm afraid that's not good enough." I said with narrowed eyes. Pfft, like I would take his word for it.

"So you're just going to walk home, in the cold might I add, for ages when you could be in the warmness of my car and home within minutes?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"At least if I walk then I'll make it home alive."

"I'm not a murderer, I swear."

"And, like I said before, your word isn't good enough. Everyone, even you would back yourself up on a lie." He sighed and grabbed my wrist, putting my hand to his neck.

"I am not a murderer. I am not a rapist. And I will take you straight home." He said slowly. "Did you feel my heart beat?" I nodded slowly. "There was no blips, sudden increase or decrease, was there?"

"No." I whispered, slightly alarmed.

"Then I'm not lying." Slowly he dropped my hand.

"I'm perfectly fine with walking, thank you very much." I snapped, putting both hands behind my back quickly.

"If you are, then why haven't you left already?" He was right, why hadn't I left? I should've run back inside or somewhere at least. Even a call for help surely would've sufficed. Even with the thought of walking away in my head, I couldn't bring myself to. It was like those dreams where your feet just won't move no matter how much you want them too. "You could've." He added thoughtfully after a few seconds. "I wasn't keeping you from doing it."

"Then why won't you let me walk home?"

"Because it's dangerous." He smiled slightly before adding; "Plus, it's a full moon. Who knows what supernatural being could be roaming about?"

"Like werewolves?" I asked, almost teasingly.

"Like werewolves." He clarified. "So I'll ask again, do you want a ride in my car, straight to your house the only stops being stop signs, red lights and werewolves crossing the road?"

"Fine, but only because I don't want to be confronted by a werewolf."

"Good. My car's the black one." I almost laughed, there was about seven black cars parked, but one stood out. I don't know how, maybe it sparkled brighter or it had little invisible angels pointing it out for me. I walked slowly towards it, stopping at the door. I turned round, looking at the mysterious man who stayed exactly where I had left him standing.

"This one?" I asked cautiously. Instead of answering like any normal person should've, he walked closer and unlocked the door to the car I was standing in front of. I pushed any anxious feeling I had about the entire situation out of my head, promising myself that I could worry about this ordeal later when he was gone

"You know, a car tends to works better if the driver and passenger are in it." I flinched at the sound of his voice, not expecting him to be so close to me.

"I know, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"A very nice car."

"I know." He said slowly, walking round to the driver's side. "That's why I picked it." Scoffing loudly, I opened the car door. He was right; it was far warmer that it was outside. I sat down carefully before turning to him.

"So are you one of those people that hate their doors being slammed –" He slammed his door shut and the turned to smile at me smugly. "Well then, a simple 'I don't mind' would've been appreciated." After shutting the door, I could see him out of the corner of my eye looking at me. "What?" I asked numbly.

"Seatbelt. I'm not letting you die tonight."

"What about tomorrow night?"

"Don't be smart. Buckle up or I'll do it for you." I looked at him, expecting some sort of a teasing expression, but it was completely serious. Every damn feature on his pretty little face just screamed "I AM SERIOUS, LISTEN TO ME!"

"Fine." I muttered. Once the seatbelt was buckled he sped off down the road. "No wonder you want me to buckle up! You drive like a cheetah!"

"Cheetah's are animals, they can't drive."

"You drive as fast as one then, happy?"

"Happy." Minutes of a strangely comfortable silence past, and the anxiety that I had pushed down before had begun to creep back, making my heartbeat go from perfectly normal to moderately fast in only a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" He asked giving me a side glance. The sound of his voice alone calmed my frantic heartbeat and put it at a steady pace.

"I'm perfect." I muttered, looking down and twiddling my thumbs.

"So where do you live then?" I looked up at him quickly with wide eyes. "I'm taking you home; I kind of need an address. I'm not going to come by your house in the middle of the night and kill you."

"Oh," I blushed "I knew that. My address is number ten, Roseway Avenue."

"So, why wasn't your boyfriend at the party with you? Was he really working?"

"What?" I spluttered. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I heard you talking to that boy. He asked you to dance, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember but I just didn't expect you or anyone else to actually hear that!" I exclaimed, my face going raw red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you weren't talking that loud. I was just standing a little bit away from you at the time."

"I don't have a boyfriend. I was saying that to get little Edward Cullen to leave me the heck alone."

"What kind of a name is _Edward Cullen_?"

"It's from a book called Twilight, well it's a movie now too, of course. They're doing that to all the cool books. You aren't really clued up on all of the books and films, are you?" I teased, looking at him accusingly.

"Not at all. When it was my sister and I all we did was read. We didn't have enough money to buy a TV." He said slowly, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"At least you and your sister have each other." I said awkwardly, I was getting the strange vibe that he was upset. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't have a television? Maybe I put him down for practically flaunting that I knew about all this and he didn't? I am a terrible person, how do I get to sleep at nights?

"Not anymore. She's dead." Congratulations Emily, this has to be the most awkward conversation you have even started! Hazzah!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea-"

"I wouldn't expect you too. It's fine, honest." He said with a tight smile. I looked about the car, trying to avoid his occasional side glance. In the back, I noticed a blazer like jacket. Obviously someone else's, it was small and probably would rip if he tried it on.

"So what are you, like a cabbie or something?" I asked, looking over at him.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, there's a jacket in the back seat. Now that I think about it, it's a female's. I have one exactly like it."

"I'm not a cabbie; I was just taking a … friend's date home from the party."

"That was nice. Of you, not of your friend. Leaving people stranded at parties is bad, but when it's your date? That's a no-go. She might rip your friends head off. If I were you, I'd look out for him." Seconds later, we pulled up outside of my house. "How much do you want?"

"I'm not looking for money."

"What are you looking for then? I have to pay you back somehow."

"There's no need to pay me back."

"What's your name? The next time I see you I'm buying you a coffee or something."

"I'm Derek, and you won't be buying me anything." He said. "If we ever see each other again, that is."

"I will be, trust me." I smiled. Derek. It suited him in a way. "I'm Emily. Emily Evans if you ever want to look me up in a phone book to phone me and demand for gas money." He chuckled quietly.

"I already know your address; there will be no need for phone books."

"…" I slammed the door shut once I got out, not sure whether he was kidding or being completely serious. I could see him leaning over to roll down the window, shooting me the smallest of smiles.

"I was joking."

"Bye, Derek." I chuckled, advancing towards my front door.

"Bye Emily, and be careful." I stopped mid-step and looked back into the car.

"I will be." I whispered as I watched his car speed off down the road.


	2. A Window Ledge Visitor -2-

**The Downpour**

**A Window Ledge Visitor. [Chapter Two]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Two (Second Chance at First Line) of MTV's Teen Wolf**

"What's cooking good looking?"

"Kay, we're in English. We don't cook." I deadpanned, flipping through my notes from my junior year. Man, my writing was atrocious.

"Shut up, spoil sport." She grinned taking a seat at the desk to the right of me. "So, what do you say to going to the mall after school? Just me and you, Miranda's constant crying is driving me up the fucking wall. I need some sane time before I start crying with her."

"Can't, I decided I'm going to watch Lacrosse practise. Why don't you take Miranda to take her mind off penis breath?"

"No ta, I can't even talk about boys with her Emmy! Plus, I wanted to ask you about that mysterious guy in leather you got a ride home from on Friday after the party." I could physically feel my heart jumping up my throat at the mention of Derek. I turned to her with wide eyes and my mouth agape.

"How the _hell _did you find out about him?" I demanded. She smirked and twisted her body around to me.

"Whoever he is that you were with, let's just say both of you weren't very discrete. People saw you Emmy. People saw you talking with a cute _older _guy and then you got in his car with him. Danielle Thompson even swears that he saw him hold your hand and _caress it. _Is this some secret boyfriend that you happened to not tell me about?" Kayla asked, pursing her lips.

"I don't even know him, Kay."

"You got in a car with a complete stranger?" She squealed, a horrified look on her face.

"You were telling me to get off with one, and stop yelling. It's attracting attention" I seethed, before turning around and offering the boy behind me a small smile. "She forgot to take her meds this morning, ignore her."

"Bitch." Kayla scoffed facing the front of the class.

"I know. How on Gods earth do I sleep knowing that I share a category with Samantha O'Brian?" I asked grinning as Kayla grimaced. Samantha O'Brian had to be the bitchiest girl I have ever met, so naturally Kayla hates her guts and spits on the ground she walks on. Literally, once she actually spat on the ground as she walked past.

"Okay, maybe you're _not _a bitch. In fact, yes, you are."

"Make up your mind Bipolar Brittany."

"You're ditching me after school to watch a sport while I have to put up with tears, vomit and spluttering." It was true, after Miranda cried for ages she tends to vomit a little. It's gross, I know.

"I am not giving up my plans that I made on Saturday morning to help you through second hand embarrassment when Miranda throws up, Kayla. You're a big girl now, you can handle it."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate your guts?"

"On the rare occasion, yes, you have."

/ / /

I walked down to the bleachers by the Lacrosse pitch, smiling smugly to myself. I had brought up that Kayla was wanting to go to the mall after school to Miranda, and with no surprise, Miranda offered to go with her. Through her constant tears of course, so she sounded like she was impersonating Chewbaca. Kayla, not wanting to come off horrible and mean, agreed enthusiastically before telling me that she hates me more than Samantha O'Brian. Well wasn't that an obvious lie?

My phone rang loudly, causing people to look over at me with their harsh, wounding glares. "Calm it you bunch of Janet's. It's a mobile, ever heard of one? Dick munchers, the lot of you." I checked the caller ID, smirking. It was Kayla.

"Hello my dear best friend, what can I be of your service?"

"I hate you, I hate you, I. Hate. _You."_

"Aw, I love you too Kay. What's Miranda doing now?"

"She's sobbing into her McDonalds, Emmy. Oh, and there she goes wiping her freaking tears with her hamburger bun. This woman is out of control, I'm telling you!" I chuckled quietly, watching as the lacrosse players ran onto the field with quite a lot of enthusiasm. Good on them for being good sports on Mondays, good on them.

"Get her a napkin?"

"She has loads of them, yet she chooses to cry into her fucking fries! If she didn't want them, I sure as hell would've. Inconsiderate little bastard."

"She's sitting with you Kay! There's not a doubt that she can hear you too!" I exclaimed, appalled that my best friend would talk about my other best friend in that way when she was _right in front of her._

"She's too busy attracting attention to notice, Emmy. There's a joke store across from me and I swear to fucking god, I will buy a wig and disguise myself. This is so embarrassing and I hate you so much."

"Treat her nicely dear; she's in a fragile state." I scolded although I was grinning. But she couldn't see that.

"Stop smiling Emily!" Kayla screeched from the other end of the line making me jump.

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"You can practically hear the gears working. Please, Emmy, just _please. _Either show me some sympathy or come and pick me up."

"I'll pick you up after practise, alright?"

"Emmy, you haven't got your licence, how do you plan on picking me up exactly- Shut the fuck up Miranda! We get it you're upset, but shut the-"

"Kayla, quit being horrible."

"What are you, my mother?" She scoffed.

"Yes, and I can ground you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Okay, I'm not going to pick you up and you can stay with Miranda until her dad gets back from work. Which is at like midnight."

"I'm deeply sorry, Mir. I've never actually been in that position so I don't know the heart ache. Is that better Emily?"

"Perfect. Right, can I call you back?"

"Why?"

"Because practise is getting really interesting. The star player, you know Jackson, was knocked to the ground by one of the players who has been on the bench since the freaking start of his High School years!"

"Video tape it!"

"No and goodbye." I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, looking curiously at the two boys who were running in the direction of the boys locker rooms.

"My, don't look after the assaulter now Emily. He could be the reason we _lose _the game this Saturday." Stupid Samantha O'Brian and her stupid voice.

"Shut up O'Brian. He looked like he was pretty injured too. Have a little sympathy, would you?"

"Why should I? We might-"

"Lose, I get it. Now shut your pelican mouth and go back to jacking guys off, alright?"

"Whore."

"At least people want to sleep with me." Lie, absolute fucking _lie. _I've had sex al of two times and it was the worst experience of my entire damn life.

"Bitch."

"I've been called worse."

"Ugly."

"Honey, I know."

"Loser."

"I know, yet another tear store safely away for my pillow tonight."

"Slut."

"Basically the same as a whore, which you've already called me. Now, can you please leave me alone before I catch a disease off of you? Please and thank you." I went to walk around her, but a large hand was placed on my shoulder firmly. Oh Jesus, please be a friends person.

"I think Emily would appreciate it if you left her alone." A low, husky voice growled. "Like now." Samantha huffed loudly before tuning round and "strutting" down the stairs. I spun around, wanting to thank the person that got the rat out of my way. Well, that were my intentions but there was nobody there.

And I could've sworn I had seen a figure running off wearing a leather jacket.

/ / /

"Kayla, I honestly do not think I will ever be seeing him again. Stop pestering me, please."

"Okay, if you wish." The pixelated Kayla grinned at me through my computer screen. "So," She began "does _he _have a name?"

"Of course he has a name you utter toolbox. Everyone has a name."

"Tell me then, is it Jimmy? I've always wanted to meet a Jimmy."

"You're dads called Jimmy."

"Oh yeah." She laughed, the goofy smile not leaving her features. "So, tell me his name woman! I'm not patient. At all."

"I know that. His name is Derek. There, now can we drop the subject of him please?"

"No wonder he wanted to drop you off. You're hot as hell."

"Thanks sugar, you're not bad looking either."

Choosing to ignore my last comment she continued; "Like, if I'm not married by the time I'm thirty you're marrying me."

"What if I'm already married?" I asked coyly.

"Then you'll dumb that man's sorry ass and get with me. I can picture it now; it will be a baby blue and white wedding. I'll be wearing the most gorgeous dress while you were the tux."

"Why do _I _have to wear the tux? A few seconds ago you were calling me hot and now you want to wear the dress!"

"Yes, but I've had my wedding planned out since I was six."

"Even the seating arrangements?"

"_Especially _the seating arrangements. Hold up, I'll go look for them. They shouldn't be hard to find. Two ticks." I watched as she stood up from her desk and began rummaging around under her bed. A classic Kayla thing, stuff everything under your bed.

Minutes past and finally she let out a loud squeal. "Dammit Kay! You're such a girl."

"I do have a vagina- wait. You put your microphone on mute while you invited a boy into your room! You sly little bitch."

"Um, no I didn't Kayla."

"Then who's sitting on your bed?" She asked. I shut my eyes tightly, my heart hammering heavily against my chest. "Maybe it's just a smudge on my- not a smudge, smudge is moving. Smudge is getting close to you. Smudge is right behind you Em-"

"Your friend is really irritating." My eyes snapped open and I looked up at none other than Derek.

"Were you _trying _to give me a heart attack?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I was aiming for more of a friendly surprise."

"Why are you here? I knew getting in your car on Friday was a terrible idea!"

"I thought you'd like to thank me."

"For what exactly?"

"I got that girl that you didn't like to get away from you after you finished school. At the bleachers, remember?

"That was- Hold up, are you _stalking _me?"

"No, don't flatter yourself." He scoffed, stepping back and sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Flattery wasn't the emotion I was getting, to be honest." I muttered. "But thank you, for the bleacher thing. O'Brian really gets under my fucking skin."

"I kind of got that vibe."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Yes there is, there is definitely something up." I pressed rolling my chair over to my bed.

"It's nothing Emily." I scoffed, leaning closer to him.

"There's always something."

"I'm completely fine." He snapped. Boys, are they always this ignorant?

"Nobody is ever completely fine. Just tell me what's up, it will do you some good talking to someone about it." He rolled his eyes and lay back against my pillows. "Derek. Tell me, please. It's going to eat you." And then he told me everything. He told me about the fire his family all burned to death in, well apart from him and his sister Laura who were at school and his Uncle Peter who managed to escape with burnings down one side of his face. He told me about how he and Laura moved around California for five and a half years after their house burned down. He told me that someone had somehow lured his sister into coming back to Beacon Hills and then cut her in half, just to get him to come back. He told me that Scott McCall, the sophomore the hurt Jackson during lacrosse practise, was mixed into this gigantic Hale family secret and almost spilled it to Jackson on the field. He told me that not even five minutes before he snuck into my bedroom he was in Scott's, threatening him.

"Feeling better?" I asked softly as he sighed loudly.

"Much." He muttered before looking at me curiously. "I have no idea how or why I told you that."

"Neither do it." I breathed a laugh.

"No, you don't get it. I don't know _why _I told you. I don't even _know _you. I don't even know why I came here. I-I gotta go." He jumped up from my bed and walked over to my window. "And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, you won't be able to breathe a word again." And like that, he was gone.

/ / /

Friday night and what am I doing? Going to apologize. For what? For being threatened. Who am I apologizing too? Derek freaking Hale. Isn't this just fantastic. "This is stupid." I muttered, kicking a stone out of my way as I walked up to the crumbling Hale house. "What the hell am I supposed to say? Sorry for you threatening to kill me if I told anyone something I wasn't even planning on repeating? Emily Evans, you are an idiot."

"I really don't get it either. Good apology though, not a needed one but I'll take it." I let out a little scream.

"Do you have sonic hearing or something?" I snapped, picking up my pace and meeting Derek beside his beautiful car. It's even better looking in day light than it is in the dark.

"Or something." He smirked, leaning against the hood of his car. "Why did you think I'd be here?"

"I dunno I just followed my instincts. I should do it more often, they were actually right for once."

"I'm assuming that you didn't come here just to apologize?"

"You are correct. I thought that you shared something's with me, so now I'm going to do the same."

"This isn't going to be like gossiping about cute boys that you like, is it?" I scoffed, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Do I really look like that kind of girl?"

"Not really, but you might be really good at hiding what you're really like."

"What you see is what you get, I'm afraid." I smirked, walking towards the Hale house entrance.

"Where are you going?"

"Aren't you going to give your guest a grand tour?" I asked in mock hurt. He furrowed his eyebrows, which I found incredibly sexy might I add, and walked closer to me.

"There's nothing to see."

"I don't know about you, Derek Hale, but I think there is plenty to see. Plus, I showed you my room, now you can show me yours." I grinned, grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards the front door.

"If there's much left of it, that is." He grumbled.

"Have some positivity, alright? I'm not going to laugh at you or mock you. I just happen to be intrigued by your house." I smiled reassuringly. "And it's not as if I'm saying me make-out on your bed." He laughed quietly, taking the lead and guiding me through the front door.

"Don't you have a curfew you have to be getting back for? What is it, in your house before nine?" He asked in a mocking voice.

"Nuh-uh. That's for under eighteens, I just happen to be nineteen."

"Nineteen and you're still in High School?"

"Yeah, but I'll get to that story once I start to tell you things about moi."

"Can't wait." He muttered sarcastically.

"Hey!" I scolded, slapping his upper arm lightly. "I am actually incredibly interesting, I'll have you know. Not as interesting as you, I'd hate to admit. My family doesn't have a secret."

"Maybe I'll tell you mine one day then, and then you will have a secret." I smiled up at him.

"And I promise that if you do I will not blab to anything. So there's no need for threats, okay?" I asked jokingly. He scoffed and shoved me gently into a room. "Is this your room?"

"Was, it was my room."

"Was?" I repeated, lightly gliding my fingertips across a burned dresser. "Where do you stay now?"

"About." I nodded and traced a spiral with my index finger in the soot and dust that had collected. "What's that?"

"It's a square. You dummy, it's a spiral. Can't you see?"

"Y-yeah, I do see. Um, how long have you been drawing them?"

"I don't know, for as long as I can remember. Just little doodles."

"That's pretty obsessive doodles if you can't remember when you started to draw them."

"Hmm, I guess. There's also a special one I draw, look." I muttered and began to trace three spirals connected to each other. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Um, yeah. You should become a professional spiral drawer." I laughed lightly and rubbed them out.

"Why thank you that's what I've always wanted to be actually. You better not be buttering me up Hale."

"I wouldn't dream of it Evans." He said with a small, faltering smirk. "Why don't I drive you home? We'll take the scenic route so you can tell me things."

"Sure, lead me to your bat mobile, batman." He breathed a small laugh and guided me outside to his car, opening the door for me. "Hmm, you must be buttering me up for something. You're even acting like a gentleman! My, this better not be an evil plan to make me trust you so that you can murder me while I sleep." I teased, climbing in his car. He smiled quickly at me before slamming the door shut and jogging to his side.

Half an hour later and almost my entire life being spilled into the openness of his car, we finally arrived at my house. "Come in, I haven't finished my fabulous story about how I got arrested."

"You sure? What about your parents?"

"One parent is six feet under and the other is working until the early hours of the morning, I think you're safe."

"I'll go and park somewhere that my car isn't going to get towed away, I'll be through your window in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm not naked then." I flashed him a toothy smile and ran up to the front door. My heart was beating heavily, whether it's because I am so incredibly unfit and that running just didn't do me any favours or because I am going to be practically snuggling with Derek Hale within the next hour was unclear.

Perhaps it's both.

/ / /

Derek's POV

Emily looked up at Derek with a drowsy smile, for the past ten minutes she had been nodding on and off as he spoke complete nonsense. Just speaking utter bull shit, telling her that one day during a math test he failed because all the answers were in fact one. This was an obvious lie, but he found it rather amusing as her head would droop forwards and seconds later snap back up. She was tired, if it wasn't obvious enough.

"You can go to sleep Emily, I'm not stopping you." He whispered. Emily exhaled through her nose and looked up at Derek with big eyes.

"I'm a terrible guest, aren't I?"

"I think you mean host, but no. You're not."

"Yeah, that's- that's what I meant."

"Emily, honestly just go to sleep."

"'You sure?" She muttered, wriggling down so her head was on the pillows.

"Positive." He reached over and turned off the lamp on her bedside table, and moved towards the window.

"No, stay. Please, just stay." Emily whispered.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You can leave in the morning."

"Emily." He muttered. She was making it difficult, she just sounded so innocent and fragile.

"Please."

"Fine." Emily grinned and shifted over ever so slightly before patting the space next to her. "Em, I'll take the floor."

"No, I have to be a good hostess."

"I'll just-"

"No Derek Hale. You're sleeping in this bed and that's final." Without hesitation or thought, he lay own next to her. And that's when Derek Hale knew he had found her, the girl that every Hale family member had been talking about for centuries but not a single person could find this mysterious person.

But he did.

/ / /

The sun had just risen, waking up Derek. For a second he panicked, wondering where on earth he was. As he made his move to stand up, he was bound to the bed by a something small. Something small called Emily Evans. One arm was wrapped around his torso while the other arm's hand held his own. He hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands and it creeped him out slightly how comfortable and how natural it felt. He looked down at her cautiously, not wanting to wake her. She was breathing slowly and he could hear her steady heartbeat.

Once he had successfully untangled himself from her he jumped out her window and ran down to the next block where his car was parked. Minutes later he arrived at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. There weren't many cars about, it only being about five in the morning, so finding a space was easy enough.

Once he had entered the hospital he went straight to his Uncle Pete's room.

"It's me, your nephew Derek. Remember me? Yeah, well I think I found her. The girl that every Hale before our time has been looking for, do you remember that story?" He paused, studying his Uncles vacant expression. "I don't know why I came to tell you, I just know I would've before, well, you know." Muttering a quick bye, he scurried out the hospital and into the safety of his car knowing he had the extra responsibility to keep Emily safe, safe from the Alpha.

/ / /

"Yes, Kayla. The Derek that drove me home from the party was the Derek that cut that girl in half." I muttered into my phone. "Now, I have to go. I'll maybe see you later, yeah?" Not giving her time to respond, I hung up. Kayla had ben non-stop bothering me about Derek's arrest and it was getting annoying.

I was worrying myself, surely I should be trembling in my shoes that I had shared my bed with a supposed murderer, right? But I wasn't, I was enjoying the fact that I knew he was innocent just because he had told me someone chopped his sister in half to get to him.

I am going mad.


	3. Another 'Friendly' Surprise -3-

**The Downpour**

**Another 'Friendly' Surprise. [Chapter Three]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Two and Three (Second Chance at First Line, Pack Mentality) of MTV's Teen Wolf**

"You were totally kissing a fugitive! You don't date a guy for two years and suddenly you're into bad guys. Like the really bad type, not the type that's maybe littered a few times in his life. No, you go for a fully blown _murderer_!"

"I wasn't kissing a fugitive, I haven't been kissing anybody. He snuck into my bedroom that night because I let him take me home so he had my address. I shouldn't have accepted his offer, now can we just leave for the game?"

"Fine, Fine." Kayla muttered, pulling out of her driveway. "But be completely honest here, did you kiss him?"

"For the last time Kayla, _no_. I did not kiss Derek Hale, alright?" I groaned, looking out the window. "Are we picking up Miranda?"

"Nah, we're both angry at her."

"Well, it was nice of you to make that decision for me. Why are we angry at her?"

"She's back with Warren." Kayla huffed. I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"_Again_?"

"Of course, did you really expect them to give it up full-time? He likes her vagina far too-"

"Alright, alright! Do you have to paint quite the vivid picture?"

"Heh, I didn't think it was _that _vivid. You're just squeamish at the mention of the male and female down stairs region. We all have one of them. I have a vagina, and you have a vagina. Warren has a penis, Derek has a penis, hell even Coach Finstock has a penis."

"Kayla!" I squeaked, feeling everything and anything that falls under the category of horrified. "Oh my god, that is revolting. You cannot include teachers in that! I prefer to imagine my teachers with no genitals and have no life in the bedroom. You just _had _to ruin it for me, didn't you?"

"My dear, that's what I'm here for. Turn up the radio, I love this song." Kayla grinned, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"But isn't this like the end of the actual song?"

"So? This song puts me in a fucking great mood, now turn it up." I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume a couple of notches as Kayla began to sing ridiculously out of tune along.

'_And that was Katy Perry with Last Friday Night!' _hah, that's ironic. _'We will return to the best tunes of summer '11 in just a few seconds, but for now it's the 6 O'clock news. Derek Hale has been released suspicion of the murder of a mysterious body found in two halves. The body has been identified as Laura Hale, a female in her mid-twenties who I actually attended school with, back in the day.'_

"Oh my god." I muttered, clasping a hand to my mouth from shock.

"Babe, what's up?" Kayla asked, pulling over.

"Laura. Laura _Hale. _That-that was Derek's sister."

"So?" Kayla pressed, looking at me eagerly.

"He was just held in prison because he buried the other half of his sister's body in his old garden. He wasn't killing her, he was respecting her. Kay, we have to find him."

"About that, I think he's already found _us._"

"What do you mean he's already found us?"

"Well, if you'd get your head out of you freaking hands then you'd see the man sitting on my hood. You know, the man that snuck into your house a few nights ago and ended out Skype call? Yeah, him and he's looking, actually no. He's _staring_ at you." And sure enough, there was Derek Hale leaning against the hood of Kayla's dearly beloved car with his stupid head turned in my direction looking at me with his stupid eyes. Man, those eyes are pretty. "Tell your little dog to get the heck off my car!" Rolling my eyes, I swung the car door open and walked over to him.

"You're sitting on the hood of a recently pulled over car because…?"

"I need a ride."

"Do you do this to every car that you see that's pulled over or was it because I was in it? This is getting to the new level of stalker Derek, really."

"…"

"Oh, so now I'm getting the silent treatment? How incredibly mature of you, really."

"…"

"You're not going to talk until I give you a ride, huh?"

"…"

"You are aggravating. Now get off Kayla's car before she stabs you in the eyebrow."

"…" Derek looked at me with raised eyebrows but remained silent.

"She's very specific."

"…"

"Jesus Christ! Get in the back. And don't track in mud, Kayla hates it when people do- never mind then. You- you just get in the car." I muttered before following his lead and getting in.

"Yes, Emily, of course you can invite someone in my car who was recently released from murdering his bloody sister! Feel free to possibly ask next time!" Kayla hissed when I sat back in my seat, slamming the door shut.

"He was released for a reason, Kay." I muttered, turning round to face Derek. "Where do you need a ride to?"

"I am not giving him a ride!"

"Yes you are. Where are you going Derek?"

"Your friend is annoying."

"That's not a location, where do you want Kayla to drive you?"

"Your school."

"Are you going to murder a student there too?" Kayla snipped, glaring at him through the rear view mirror.

"Emily, get your friend to shut up."

"Kayla, shut up."

"Don't you find it a bit suspicious that he wants to go to our school after he's been released from _prison_?"

"Shut up and drive, Kayla."

"Don't you _dare _quote Rihanna at me Emmy!"

"Emmy?" Derek asked slowly.

"It's her nickname for me. Although she knows I despise it she refuses to use 'Em'." I informed Derek as Kayla began to finally drive.

"I cannot wait until you get your licence Emily, I'm going to hang around the prison yard waiting for people to come out and then I'm going to shove them into your car and demand you drive them somewhere."

"He was released Kayla, that means he's innocent. And stop talking about him like he's not sitting at the back of your car!"

"He wouldn't be _sitting_ at the back of my car if you didn't invite him into my car! I don't want him in here, people at school will see him get out and then the little reputation we have left will be _gone. _We will be known as the girls who give rides to fugitives!"

"Quit being so dramatic Kay! It's one ride, please, we can't make him walk."

"You maybe can't, but I sure as hell can."

"Your friend is getting really aggravating, Emily." Derek huffed. I could just imagine him slouching back into the car seat with his arms folded tightly around his chest and his lower lip jutted out into a pout as if he were a grumpy infant. But he's Derek Hale, so he's probably glaring furiously at the back of Kayla's head.

"Hey!" Kayla wailed out a protest. "My car, no insulting me or I will drag your ass out on the street and leave you there."

"I'm pretty sure he would be able to pick himself up off the road and then walk away from the traffic."

"Not if I hit him with my car first."

"Kayla!"

"Well, can you blame me?"

"Yes, I actually can."

"He sat on my car!"

"You sit on your _own_ car!"

"…"

"Yeah, that shut you up."

"But don't you find it a little weird that a man out of High School wants to go back? Come on Emmy, think about it."

"Let's just ask him then, shall we?" I twisted around to face Derek, with a small smile. "Why do you need to go to my school?"

"I'm going to kill someone."

"See!" Kayla shrieked.

"Your sense of humour is sick, Hale. Maybe he's going to watch McCall play; you said he was your friend."

"So you know he's playing for definite?" Derek asked sharply.

"Well, I guess. I mean that kids been on the bench since forever ago, and now he's on first line. He'd be a fool not to play."

"McCall, as in Scott McCall, right?" Kayla inquired.

"How many McCall's do you know exactly?" Derek snipped.

"Well, there's his father and mother, duh. He's the cute one, right Emmy?"

"Yeah, the one with adorable brown eyes and also happens to be your neighbour, you lucky bitch."

"That's me. Now, we're here. Get out my car Mr Fugitive before I call the cops on your ass." Without another word, Derek stepped out the car and with the slam of the door he had blended into the crowds of people.

"The police wouldn't do anything, Kay. He was released because on the medical examiner determined her body was killed by an animal."

"So his sister got attacked by what, a mountain lion? A freakin' dog? He looks like the big dog type, maybe he set his dog on her."

"No, he doesn't own a dog. I think he doesn't anyway."

"How do you know all of this? You switched the radio off as soon as they started talking about Louise."

"Laura."

"They're practically the same name anyway. Did Derek tell you about all this?"

"No, I-I don't even know _how _I knew this. I didn't even think about it, I just spoke."

"Well it's probably not true then. C'mon, I want a really good seat at the top."

/ / /

"We won! We won! Baby we won!" Kayla squealed, gripping onto my shoulders and jumping up and down.

"Kayla, calm down." I pleaded, attempting to shrug her grip off my shoulders.

"But we wooooooooon Emmy! This is fantastic." She breathed, the look of pure ecstasy sketched onto her features.

"You only think it's fantastic because there were sweaty boys in uniform rubbing against each other."

"Damn, you caught me." She smirked, sitting back down with a dreamy sigh.

"Revolting, that's what you are, absolutely and utterly revolting."

"And I shall win and thrive with that title."

"Good to hear."

"So, was it me or was your little fugitive nowhere to be seen?"

"Did you look about for him?"

"Of course, he might get on my tits but he's rather good looking."

"I bet you want him on your tits." I snorted, looking at her slyly.

"You have the real talent for catching me out tonight, you're on a roll."

"And you're still revolting. And he is not _my _fugitive!"

"Took you long enough to catch on, tiger. Do you think I should go and talk to McCall?"

"Have you ever spoken to him before?"

"The occasional 'hello' I guess."

"So you're just going to talk to him because he scored the winning goal?"

"Well duh. He's cute, brill at Lacrosse, has wonderful eyes and has big feet. You know what they say about big feet, Emmy."

"Ew, he's what, like sixteen?"

"Bella Swan was like seventeen and she fell in love with a seven hundred year old."

"That's fictional and he was a vampire."

"So?"

"I don't understand why she didn't go for Jacob though, he was fit."

"Yes, that's true but you can't control who the heart likes."

"My heart doesn't like you."

"Vice versa my little lemon drop. Now, let's go, my bum is freezing up." Kayla stood up, rubbing her bum tenderly. I grimaced, shooting her a playful glare.

"I could've gone a lifetime without needing to know that and I think my life would've been a little better not knowing too."

"Don't lie you love my ass."

"It is a very nice one, props off to you."

"Just a few workouts every night, I could tell you them if you want_."_

"I think I'll pass, surprisingly."

/ / /

"Hey, I'm sleeping at your house tonight." Kayla sighed, taking her keys out the ignition.

"Are you really?"

"Uh-huh. I'm also going to steal your clothes to go home in tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and looked at Kayla pointedly.

"They're my clothes, get your own."

"But I like yours better. They're all so snug and _warm."_

"Kay, you hate my taste in clothes."

"Well, maybe I just want to see if Mr Hale gives you a visit. I'll sleep with a bat so when he goes to collect your soul I smash him over the head!" She exclaimed with wild, overdramatic hand gestures.

"You're making him sound like the grim reaper."

"Maybe he is, Emmy. You don't know his life."

"I'm pretty sure I know him enough to know that he doesn't reap souls. We going inside or what? I, for one, want to devour as much food as I possibly can before my dad gets home."

"I thought he was a dentist? Shouldn't he get home at like seven-ish?"

"He is, but he enjoys working over-time, you know filing and shit. Personally, I like to think that he works a lot to fund for me. But I think we all know that he works a lot to get _away _from me."

"Aw, babe, don't think like that." Kayla cooed, flicking me on the cheek.

"For my last birthday he got me an electric tooth brush." I muttered, swatting her hand away that was unfortunately lingering by my cheek.

"Obviously he did that so you could have wonderful teeth and personal hygiene."

"He didn't buy a charger to go with it because it cost too much."

"It's the economy, it has to be. It's getting pretty fucked up."

"He made me buy the charger with the very little birthday money I got from my aunt."

"I don't see why you're complaining, that is a perfectly good thing to splurge your money on."

"She gave me five dollars. I had to pay for the rest."

"Economy." She excused weakly.

"I had to go three weeks before I could buy any source of sweet food."

"But you got clean teeth."

"I was on my period and I couldn't eat chocolate."

"…" She remained silent, looking at me with her big, brown eyes.

"Exactly."

"You had your period for three weeks?"

"No you dung brain. I happened to have my period for one week while I couldn't buy any snacks for three."

"Your father is a terrible person. A terrible person who provided you with gorgeous teeth, like, they're just _so_ straight, white and clean. It's not natural."

"Yeah, he made me wear braces when I was ten."

"Ouch."

"I know."

"Do you want to watch The Notebook? It solves all problems."

"For the last time Kayla, The Notebook _doesn't_ solve any problems."

"It made me _cry_!"

"Just because your tear ducts are rusty and the film made you weep doesn't make it a miracle worker." She pocked her tongue out at me.

"It's not my fault I will not allow myself to go to the weak side." Kayla muttered, stepping out her car and walking briskly up to my front door. So melodramatic.

/ / /

"Kayla." I muttered, my heart beat picking up at a fast pace. "Kay, wake up, _now._"

"Go _awaaaaaay_. I'm sleeping." She muttered, swatting her hand lazily. A loud creaking noise filled the small silence once again.

"We might die but you don't care because you're _sleeping._" I snapped, glancing nervously at my window, which I stupidly left open because I was too _warm_, and now my warmth is going to be the cause of my death. Fantastic, absolutely wonderful. I cautiously reached under my bed covers, careful not to touch any of Kayla's anatomy that she covers on purpose, in search of the baseball bat the she kept beside her in case a certain someone (Derek Hale) decided to creep into my room. Yes, Kayla was genuinely serious when she said she'd sleep with a bat, and sleep is definitely what she is doing. Protecting me, however, she's not so good in that department in this current time.

"Kayla, if you survive this, you can get my laptop. You can take everything actually, give Miranda my clothes, I know you don't like them."

"Emily, shut up." Kayla muttered, stuffing her face in my pillow, her hair fanning around her so she closely resembled a peacock.

"Bitch." Although I wasn't expecting a reply, her loud snore made me feel rather lonely and unsatisfied. "Yeah, that's right. You fight that predator off with your really loud snores. You go girl, show them what you've got."

"Do you usually ramble when you're scared, because if I had really come to kidnap you I'd definitely be put off with what you just did."

"_Derek Hale! _You utter- You're a- You bastard. This is the second time you've snuck into my room and I didn't even see you enter! Why the hell are you here? It's three in the fucking morning and you're giving me one of your 'friendly surprises' which, might I add! Is not that friendly, you scared the crap outta me! Why can't you use the front door like a _normal person_?" He looked rather amused. Well, it was really hard to tell he seems to only have two facial expressions; the cocky fucking smirk/smile or his brooding face which either can consist of furrowed eyebrows or raised eyebrows. Right now, though, it was fucking both. Possibly his amused expression or just his "I'm cocky and brooding at the same time!" face. Stupid bastard.

"Are you done?"

"I think so."

"Good." He stopped for a moment, gazing around my room before stopping and lookingat my bed with a glare. "Ugh, why is _she _here?"

"Because she's my best friend and she wanted to protect me from you."

"Well I can see that she is doing a wonderful job. How are you, by the way?"

"Other than I can literally feel my heart jumping up my throat because you gave me the fright of my entire fucking life? Yeah, I'm swell, just fucking _dandy._"

"I thought you said you were done?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Well, I lied. What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"How are you?"

"Oh, _me_?"

"No, the chair." I paused, looking at him in disbelief at his utter stupidity. "Yes _you_."

"I'm OK."

"Don't give too much away, the entire world might find out your secret." I walked over to him, making sure to stand as close as I possibly could. "Where were you at the game?" He gazed down at me (yes, down. He's like a freakin' giraffe and I'm rather small, if I do say so myself) with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't understand why you have to be so unnecessarily close to me just to ask a question."

"Does it bother you?"

"A little, I don't want to kiss you. I'm sorry if I sent you that message-"

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I don't want to kss you, I just happen to be a fan of making people feel uncomfortable. Especially when they just snuck into my room at three in the fucking morning!"

"Are you ever going to just _let that go_?"

"No!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "I thought you were a predator. I thought I was going to _die. _I'm too young to die. I haven't had children, not that I want anyway, I haven't bungee jumped, not that I'm ever planning too and I haven't finished school!"

"Let me guess, do you not want to do that either?"

"Why wouldn't I want to finish school?"

"Just a thought."

"Right, okaaay." I muttered, stepping back from him and sitting at the end of my bed.

"Well, I'll let you go to sleep, I guess. But here." He handed me a small slip of paper.

"Is this the entire reason you came to my room?"

"Yes."

"Jerk-off. Couldn't of this waited until tomorrow?"

"There's no time like the present. Use it in case of an emergency, got it?"

"Sure, but what- and you're gone! Did you even wait for a freakin' answer?"

"Emmy, who are you speaking too?" Kayla asked in a small, tired voice as she peaked through her lion's mane.

"Seriously?"

"I thought I heard you speaking?"

"I was talking to myself, don't worry Kayla. Go back to sleep."

"Hmmm, okay."

"Oi, and budge over. I'm not sleeping on any floor tonight."

"Uh-huh."

**Reviews are like sex. I haven't had any but I've heard it's meant to be good. So what do you all think of Emily so far? She's by far my favourite character I've ever written about, I don't know why, I just really like her. And sorry for the delay of this chapter, I'm really aiming to get one up every night or even every few nights if possible.**


	4. Cellular Wonders -4-

**The Downpour **

**Cellular Wonders. [Chapter Four]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Three (Pack Mentality) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**Sorry that this is a short one, Chapter Three and this chapter were originally combined but I split them up due to my lack of editing on this half. And before I let you all go and read this, ridiculously short chapter, I want to say a massive THANK YOU! To the two people who reviewed the last chapter, it put a missive smile on my face and gave me loads of motivation, so keep the reviews coming!**

_Why is the Sheriff's Department at your school? – Derek. _I rolled my eyes, wondering exactly how Derek had managed to retrieve my number and how he knew the police were investigating a torn up school bus painted with blood on the inside. Well, maybe he didn't know about the school, or he wouldn't have asked but he knew something was up and that, to me, is slightly creepy. But, Derek's a creepy guy so he most likely has creepy activities. _Something happened in a school bus, I think. How the hell do you have my number anyway? You've created an entire new level of creeper Hale… _

"Miss Evans, could you possibly tell me the answer?" Mrs Lewis snipped, glaring at me with her evil, grey eyes.

"Jesus." I smiled, mentally cursing at Mrs Lewis. God, I hate that teacher. "Jesus, our Christ and saviour, is _always_ the answer." A low rumble of chuckles and the occasional high pitched giggle passed its way around the room.

"We are in Art class, Miss Evans. Not religious studies. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you an atheist?"

"I prefer the term _religiously confused. _Personally, I blame it on the shitty teachers. But that's just me."

"Outside this classroom. _Now._" She snapped, glaring at me furiously. I grinned, stuffing my phone in my pocket and slipping out the classroom silently.

"I got sent out of class for you Hale!" I whispered furiously, when he picked up my call.

"I didn't ask you to text back, texts don't have a limited time that you can read them." He drawled from the other end.

"But the anticipation was eating me away. I tried, honest."

"You replied within three minutes, you obviously didn't try hard enough."

"Well, I didn't actually know who it was."

"I put my name at the end."

"I know that you turnip-"

"Did you just call me a _turnip_?" I could imagine his eyebrows practically up at his hair line as he awaited my answer and thought I was everything under the category of strange.

"Yes, I did."

"Oops, sorry about that." He muttered.

"You didn't do anything?"

"Nothing that you can see, but I just accidently found your underwear drawer." Most people would've said this in a bashful tone; I mean you just found items of clothing that you place over your purposely hidden parts that give you pleasure in sexual activities, but not Derek Hale. Oh no, he said it like it came up in everyday conversation topics.

"Oh well, it was about time someone- are you in my house?"

"Yes." He deadpanned.

"You know that new level of creepy I said in my text earlier? Yeah, I don't even think the definition of creep can cover what you're doing. Why are you there anyway?"

"I needed a place to shower." He said in a 'duh' tone as if it would be completely obvious, newsflash for him; it fucking isn't.

"So you decided to shower in my house in my bathroom? That's lovely; permission would be appreciated next time though. What are you looking for anyway? You'd be much quicker at finding whatever it is you're looking for if I just told you."

"I'm looking for a towel."

"Oh, they're in kitchen cupboard. So you haven't showered yet? You better hurry; my dad goes home for lunch which is in like half an hour."

"I've already showered, that's why I'm looking for a towel." Oh my _fucking _god.

"Are you in my room naked?" I demanded, my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yes."

"And you're dripping wet?"

"Yes."

"No! My carpet, it's new! I paid _thirty_ dollars for like each roll, you better dry it Hale!" I moaned.

"Seriously? I just told you that I'm naked, in your room soaking and your mind goes straight to your _carpet_?" I could hear the mocking tone to his voice. I blinked once.

"Yes, where else was my mind meant to go?"

"I was thinking far from carpet. God, you're just so _innocent _aren't you?"

"Ew! You're revolting Hale!" I shrieked.

"So you were really thinking just about your carpet?"

"No. I was also thinking about the window I forgot to close this morning before I went to school! Please tell me you shut it?"

"Of course I shut it. I was not going to put on some show for your elderly neighbour, that's just all kinds of _weird._"

"You're weird."

"Says the girl that thought about her _carpet._"

"God, the way you're going on about it, it makes it sound like you wanted me to think of you naked! Anyway, change of topic, the sheriff and his crowd are here because something happened in one of the school busses that made it look like it's on its period."

"What was that something?"

"I don't know, we aren't being told anything. But there's a rumour flying about that an elderly man was wheeled out. He's alive, but he got a nasty fright."

"Can anyone confirm that rumour?"

"Do I look like freaking Sherlock?"

"Answer my question."

"I don't know. The sheriff himself, most likely."

"Yes, because me walking into the Sheriff's department asking about an almost dead body would look _so good._"

"Shut up, anyway. I have to go. I'll ask about and text you later, yeah?"

"Sure."

"Bye- you hung up on me, bitch."

"Miss Evans! That language is not tolerated on school grounds! Detention, lunch time!" Derek Hale, you utter penis.

/ / /

_Rumour is clarified true. Oh, and by the way your name on my phone is "official creeper" I hope you're proud…_ I smiled and sent the message, awaiting the next already. I have to say, Derek texting is far more tolerable and livelier than in real life. I've had a total of six sarcastic comments that were actually _hilarious_ and I was sent out of class for laughing so hard (Again, must he always get me sent out?) and three flirtatious comments directed towards Kayla. He was bull shitting it, obviously, but they were funny nonetheless.

_Your humour never fails to make me smile. Not really, just trying to make you feel better about yourself. Did it work? _I rolled my eyes, debating whether or not to call him variations of the word "penis" in one text, but that would make him crawl back into his brooding shell. And we can't have that, brooding Derek makes for a rather boring Derek.

_Definitely, I'm grinning ear to ear._ "Hey Em, have you seen Kayla? I don't know why she's angry with me." Miranda sighed, sitting opposite me, her brown bang falling over her eye making her look utterly miserable. C'mon, Em. You're angry too. Think of the times she's sobbed on _your _shoulder because of Warren!

"Oh, Kayla has detention. I had one at lunch, I swore at the teacher. Called her a shitty." I grinned. Well _done_ Emily, you stand your grounds.

"Ah, so do you have any idea why she's angry with me? I tried to talk to her earlier but she ignored me…"

"Hmm, no idea, sorry. Anyway, I have to go, fortunately I have no final class to get too. Free period. See you around Mir." I smiled and briskly walked away, not allowing her to ask further questions that I'd have to lie terrible at.

_Hmmm, stop by my house. I need to go over things. _Without even questioning "what does Derek need to go over with me?" I began to walk through the woods that would, hopefully, take me to his "house".

/ / /

"Emily? Why are you in the middle of the woods?"

"For fucks- Hale, I swear to god! Stop sneaking up on me or I will saw off your dick, put it in a bun and make you eat it like a hot dog!" I cried, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He smirked, that fucking annoying yet rather sexy smirk that gets on my tits.

"Alright, calm down." He paused, his smirk only growing bigger "You do realise my house is that way, right?" He pointed behind me. Glowering, I stuck both of my middle fingers up in his direction.

"I'm sorry that I don't know my way around these stupid, _stupid _woods that can kindly go fuck themselves. In fact, no. Not kindly, they can _horribly _go fuck themselves. Serves them right for being idiots."

"I don't understand why you didn't just ask me to pick you up." He said, probably choosing to ignore my little rant. Smart, _smart _little boy, Hale.

"Humiliation, isn't it obvious?"

"…"

"I guess not then, but I also wanted time to make up my little speech."

"Which is about…?"

"I don't know." I muttered, bashfully. "I panicked because I thought I was lost, so I spent my time panicking instead of prepping." He snorted in what seemed to be amusement and walked past me, to the direction of his burnt down shack.

"Come on then, we don't have long."

"Long for what?" I questioned, stumbling after him.

"The truth now shut up and keep walking."

"Are you going to tell me how you got my number first?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you've exceeded your daily questions limit."

"What if I have questions about this mysterious truth you're about to tell me?"

"…"

"Yo' Derek, answer me."

"… Please never say 'yo' again."

"Alright, if I promise not to, will you answer all my questions? Even ones not truth based?"

"Fine."

"Good, how the hell did you get my number?"

"When you were sleeping the other night I took your phone and found it."

"You're not one about privacy, aren't you? I mean, you look through my phone-"

"I was looking for your number."

"-and then you look through my underwear drawer. What's next?" I asked, smirking at the back of his head.

"I could rip out your vocal chords with my teeth, if you don't shut up."

"Okay," I muttered "shutting up now."

"Good, now wait upstairs. I have a visitor." Forcefully, he shoved me towards the front door of the burned Hale house while he crept around the corner waiting for his 'visitor'.


	5. The Cold, Hard Truth -5-

**The Downpour **

**The Cold, Hard Truth. [Chapter 5]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Three (Pack Mentality) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**I'd like to say thank you, again, for all the wonderful reviews and I would also like to apologise in advanced about my incorrect spelling. I am Scottish, so I used the UK spelling of words. I would try and sort them all out but that would take far too much research, and I get these chapters up far too late for my liking at the moment. Maybe once I'm finished with this story I'll then do a bunch of research about the American ways of spelling, but for now everyone will just have to bear with me. Anyway, on a rather lighter note, the honeymoon period is almost over for poor Emily! Enjoy it while it lasts kids.**

Quietly, I crept up the stair case while trying to remember the route to Derek's room. It took all of opening three doors to locate it properly. The main give away being Derek standing by the window, when I could've sworn he had left me to go round the back of the house.

"Do you have a thing for disliking doors? Because you seem to be going through windows a little too often…"

"I couldn't tolerate any more of your obsessive questions, even if it meant sneaking into my own house."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a very mean person?"

"Emily, please, shut up."

"I can do that. You see this? This is me shutting up."

"Could you put it into action quicker?" Derek snipped, not looking away from the window. I glared at the back of his head, sitting down quietly on the edge of his bed. "Are you alright with dogs?" he asked quietly after what seemed like an eternity of sitting, _waiting_.

"Yeah, I guess-" Suddenly, a loud bark could be heard from outside. _Directly _outside, as in right outside the Hale house. "What the hell? Did you do that?"

"I might've encouraged it." Derek muttered, followed closely by a series of loud barks and whines.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you hurting it?" I demanded, standing up.

"I'm standing right in front of you, how could I hurt it from up here?"

"I don't know! You tell me."

"Stay here." He muttered.

"Oh, and there goes my plans to swan dive from the roof." I muttered. Derek turned his head slightly, shooting me a cold glare.

"I know you can here me."

"What- who the heck was that?" I demanded, not recognising the male voice that definitely did _not _belong to the bag of wriggly dicks in front of me, Derek Hale. The voice was higher, no doubt a teen boy, no older that sixteen.

"I need your help." The voice spoke again.

"Who is that?" I demanded, tugging on his leather jacket sleeve.

"Someone who needs our- I mean my help."

"That doesn't answer my question. How can I hear them- _why _can I hear them?"

"Em, just stay here, okay? I'll be back in a minute." He muttered, with a small satisfied smirk.

"And you'll explain everything?"

"Most things I will go into detail, others will just have to wait." He muttered, advancing towards the door. He lingered at the door frame, appearing rather hesitant. "Stay here, no matter what happens or what you hear, okay? Just _stay here._" Second after him leaving me alone in his bedroom, I heard the front door creak open and then slam shut, causing me to flinch.

"Okay," Stammered the voice, "I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I-I had a dream about—someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" I heard Derek ask, my eyes widened slightly. _Driver?_ How the hell does Derek know more than me?

"Did you see what I did last night?" The younger voice demanded.

"No." Derek said bluntly.

"Can you at least tell me the truth?" The voice practically begged. "Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"_Am _I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Well, that's a good change from a definite 'yes'. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Great, so Derek's a drug dealer that has something to do with a full moon. Fucking brilliant, no, in fact, that's fan-fucking-tastic.

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses—your sight, smell touch—let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just—just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." I could _hear _footsteps on gravel as someone—probably the younger voice—walked away.

"You probably want to know what that was about." Derek said suddenly appearing at the doorway once again.

"I-I don't even know what _did _just happen." I muttered, wondering if he would think that I was some sort of lunatic for managing to listen in on his conversation, while he was downstairs, outside and with the front door closed as if I were standing right beside them.

"So you didn't hear anything?" He asked gruffly, stepping closer to me. I swallowed and shook my head slowly.

"Of course not, it wouldn't be humanly possible to hear that."

"You're lying."

"They're my ears, I know what I heard."

"I have my own set too, much better than yours, if I do say so myself, and I know that I heard your heart rate picked up just there. Drastically."

"I-I heard you and that- that boy talk like I was standing right beside you. That is _far _from natural, that is insane."

"Smell, what do you smell?" I cocked an eyebrow, looking at Derek suspiciously. "Just tell me."

"Burning wood, forest, air and- and my body wash that my dad gave me three years ago. I've use it twice. First you break into my house, you use my shower, you stand in my room _naked,_ you ruin my carpet, you're scaring the shit out of me and you also used my body wash."

"I actually used the body wash _before _I started-"

"This isn't natural! I shouldn't be able to smell what kind of body wash _you _used! What the hell is wrong with me and are you a drug dealer?"

"That wasn't the follow up question I was suspecting."

"Just tell me." I pleaded. "I need a little normal in my life. Are you a drug dealer?"

"I don't exactly think selling drugs to kids is classified as normal-"

"Tell me dammit!"

"No, I am not a dealer. Why would you even think-"

"That that's the slightest bit normal? Because that boy you were talking to said he did something last night that he couldn't remember. Then you said that you'd help him at a _price. _If it's not a drug substance then I have no idea what freakish thing you and him are even up to."

"If you give me the time then I could explain all this-"

"But I don't know if I want to find out what all of _this _even is! This is fucking terrifying, Derek!"

"Would you stop interrupting?" He glared, "You'll get used to this, Emily. First thing's first, th person I was talking to was Scoot McCall. He's like me."

"Into drugs?"

"I have nothing to do with drugs Emily."

"So you've never taken any?"

"…"

"You so have!" I exclaimed, slapping him lightly on the arm. He rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

"Arrest me, I smoke."

"It'll kill you, y'know." I said matter-of-factly.

"Nah, I puke up tar at least once a month, I think I'm good."

"You vomit- I don't even want to know." I muttered, looking at him rather horrified. "So, just tell me this truth. The suspense is killing me."

"I thought you weren't so sure that you wanted to know?"

"I think I'd rather know the truth that try and put myself into an asylum because I have freaky smelling and hearing. So, just throw it at me, please."

"I'm a werewolf."

"What?"

"I, Derek Hale-"

"I heard you, but isn't all that just fictional?"

"Obviously not." He said, rolled his eyes.

"But-but how?"

"Some people are born into it-"

"You were born with Lycanthropy?"

"Yes- now will you shut up and let me talk? Thank you. Like I said, some people, like me, were born into this. McCall was bitten not even a month ago."

"So that was the secret that Scott was threatening to tell everyone?" I asked, "But won't that give up that he's one too? That's a little stupid-"

"He wasn't exactly threatening to spread it; it's sort of uncontrollable when you're as new as he is. It's mainly controlled by your heart beat. Any strong emotions that may bring it up drastically will turn him. The full moon will also turn him against his will; fast pulse or not. Like in all those films or books that I'm assuming you watch as you referred being a werewolf to _lycanthropy._"

"Isn't what you call it? I thought the term werewolf would be kind of insulting."

"You're taking this better than I expected." Derek noted, ignoring what I just said.

"It'll kick in soon. I think I'm still in shock from your sentence about you being a freakin' _werewolf. _You don't hear that a lot, surprisingly."

"And I make you calm."

"You- you do _not _make _me_-"

"Yeah, I do. But don't worry, I now it's not some petty little crush. It's to do with what you are."

"What- what I _am_? And what _am_ I exactly?" I inquired, fiddling with the hem of my skirt nervously awaiting my answer.

"I don't know, but you're connected with my family for some odd reason."

"I'm like, related to you?"

"No."

"Don't sound too sad." I scoffed at the bored tone to his voice.

"For generations, my family has been looking for a girl who holds something, like a supernatural power of some sort. That girl is you." Derek explained, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Is there anything else about this supernatural power I possess that you are aware of?"

"No. I was just told that in her presence something would feel off, so when I returned to this place I could feel it. The change in the air, you feel it too, but it only started roughly about three months ago."

"The feeling at the bottom of your stomach, not an ache, it was indescribable. I got used to it after a few days, it was often there and then it wasn't."

"You felt my sister, probably. She was coming back and forth looking for something."

"Was she- was she looking for me?" I stammered, feeling fearful. We're alone in a burned down house in the middle of the woods. He could rip me to shreds and nobody would be aware that my killed was walking the streets as a fucking wolf.

"No, something far more important, but if she had known that you were here then you would've been a great help."

"You're going somewhere with this and I have the feeling that I have no choice but to walk with you." I muttered.

"I'm not going to force you, Emily." He muttered, reaching into his leather jacket and pulling out a yellow lighter. He pulled out a cigarette from the packet that he still had in his hand and put it to his mouth. "But you would be insanely helpful."

"Then I-I guess I'll do it." I muttered, watching him with interest as she lit up his cigarette. "Isn't that a tad disrespectful?" I asked wearily. He snorted, blowing out a small puff of smoke.

"Old habits die hard."

"…"

"That was a joke Emily." He muttered, holding what will probably be his cause of death in between two fingers.

"So…" I muttered, taking my eyes off him to look around. "Is there anything else I need to know? I'm hungry and I'm in the mood for food."

"Nothing that I know."

"What was your sister looking for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"An alpha."

"Alpha?"

"Alpha." Derek clarified.

"Are you an alpha?"

"No."

"What are you then?"

"I'm a beta. Sort of, I don't really belong to a pack anymore so I guess I'm an omega."

"What the hell does all that mean?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

"An alpha is the leader of his or her pack. Their heightened senses are far more heightened than any other werewolves. A beta is the pack members who aren't the alpha, they don't really have ranks, just age and how long they've been the way they are. Omega's are wolves who have no pack, generally alone but some, not a lot, travel in pairs. But that doesn't make them a pack, there's no pack without n alpha." He explained. I nodded, noticing his distant look.

"So, you and your sister…"

"We were a pack. She was the alpha, I was a beta. We had two other members, Jack and Rebecca. They were nice enough, but massive fans of PDA. It was disgusting."

"Where are they now?"

"When Laura was MIA for a week without contacting anyone, I said that I was going to come down here and look for her. When I found her in halves, I called them explaining it. They sounded very, out of breath and I just assumed that I had called them when they were getting… intimate. Then before I hung up they told me they were running. Running from abandonment, they thought I was going to leave them now Laura was gone. I was never fond of them and I made sure they knew that."

"And were you going to leave them?"

"No, I wasn't, surprisingly. I would've loved to, but wolves are stronger in numbers that are more than _one._" He paused for a second before smiling, a rare feature that he expressed. "Come on then, let's get food."

"You're taking me to get something to eat?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes, not a date though, don't worry. Think of it as a 'I'm glad you didn't freak out like I thought you would've' celebration dinner."

"Where to then, chimney?"

"Chimney?"

"Expect me to call you that now that I know you smoke. Get it? Like a chimney."

"Never make jokes again."

"Shut up. How does McDonalds sound?"

"Fattening, but I'll take it."

/ / /

"So this drivers then." I began as Derek parked in my driveway.

"What about him?"

"Scott thinks he attacked him?"

"Yes."

"_Did _he attack him?"

"I don't know. The alpha almost definitely called him out against his will and made him change so he wouldn't remember any of it. He was a bit careless, attacking him in his own bus and then leaving him there for dead."

"But he didn't die though, did he?"

"No, like you said, he survived."

"So, fancy going down to the hospital and chatting to the guy?"

"And I thought you had no rebellious streak."

"I just found out my favourite supernatural creature is real, I think my rebellious streak deserves to shine." I grinned. "Plus, I can't be bothered being alone."

/ / /

"Shit." Derek muttered, glancing at his rear view mirror a few times.

"What is it?" I asked, stopping my wonderful singing and looking at him with concern.

"We're being tailed." He muttered. "That and your singing is shit."

"It would be _way _better if it was good music!"

"My music taste is just fine."

"_Sure._ Whatever lets you sleep like a baby tonight. Who are you getting tailed by?"

"_We, _you happen to be in the car too, are getting tailed by hunters."

"Like deer hunters for werewolves?"

"Exactly like deer hunters for werewolves."

"I feel a but coming on, get it over with please." I muttered, looking back at the two cars in the distance.

"But with more guns and special bullets."

"Special bullets?" I questioned. "Like silver and stuff?"

"Yes, like silver and _stuff._"

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to pull over for gas and then my dear old friends and I are going to have a little catch up while you stay in here trying to go unnoticed."

"Why do I have to go unnoticed?"

"Because the main ones daughter goes to your school."

"Allison Argent, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Her last name in French is a pretty big give away."

After five minutes of rather intense tension, Derek pulled into the nearest gas station. "Remember, do _not _under any circumstances get out of this car. Even if I am beating him into a bloody pulp or he is shooting me with some bizarre arrow from a crossbow. You wait until after a minute when they leave. I don't want you getting identified." He slammed his door hut and walked over to the pump. Nervously, I started to shake my leg as the two cars drew closer "And none of that either, it's distracting." I heard Derek mutter.

"Nice ride." One man, probably the leader, commented. The leader almost always speaks first. "Black cars though." He said, shaking his head. "Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Where the hell is he going with this? He picked up a windshield wiper and started to clear the window. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Peronally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days, do you?" I let out a shaky breath, knowing Mr Argent had most likely hit a nerve. "There we go." He continued after a second, "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" His glance lingered on Derek for a second. He turned round and slowly made his way back to his own car, which I have to say, wasn't nearly as nice and well-kept as Derek keeps his own.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek suddenly said, Argent stopped in his tracks, turning around with a pleasant smile.

"Check the man's oil." Another man from the car positioned to the back of Derek's walked over with, what I identified to be, a crow bar of sorts. He smashed the window, causing me to gasp quietly, trying to stay silent and go unnoticed.

"Looks good to me, doesn't it sweetheart?" The hunter asked cockily, winking at me through the broken window.

"Drive safely, you two." Argent said, glancing over at me. Quickly, I ducked my head down in hope that he wouldn't be able to write a twenty paged detailed essay on every aspect and feature of my face. When both cars were out of sight, Derek flung open my door, leaning over me to unbuckle my belt.

"Are you okay?" He asked, literally lifting me out the car.

"I'm fine, but what the heck was all that about?" I asked as he swept away little pieces of glass off my legs.

"It was a warning for me, but now probably for you too."

"For me? Why for me?"

"You're legs are cut."

"Well, I was just sitting in glass for about three minutes." I muttered, really regretting my decision to not wear tights or leggings this morning. He pressed his hand to my knee cap, and I watched as the cuts slowly vanished before my eyes. "What the hell." I muttered.

"I'm speeding up your healing process. Since you're part of the supernatural you heal much faster than the average human does but not as fast as mine." Derek explained, standing up straight.

"Would've that killed you to tell me before? You know, when I asked if there was anything else I needed to know?"

"Never sprung to mind. This is going to cost loads to fix." Derek muttered, bending over the passangers seat to sweep away glass. Giving me a good view of his ass but I am a respectful woman, I won't stare. I shall glance momentarily, but that's enough.

"So I take it you aren't into fixing cars?"

"I can fix them, but I can't just pull out a new window from my pocket. I'll have to buy one." He muttered with an eye roll. "You're riding in the back now, by the way, until I can be sure all the glass is gone."

"What? Why?" I whined, I hate sitting in the back, it made me feel like such a child.

"Because, Emily, you're wearing a skirt with nothing underneath. I can't help you heal all the time."

"Well it's a coincidence we're going to a hospital. And I have my underwear on, that's underneath my skirt."

**Quick question; has nobody noticed that Derek has called Emily "Em" about two times already? That is partially why I chose that name, because that's what most people say when they're thinking or hesitating.**


	6. Second-hand Near Death Experience -6-

**The Downpour**

**Second-hand Near Death Experience [Chapter 6]**

**Takes place in Season One, the end of Episode Three and Episode Four (Pack Mentality, Magic Bullet) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"While I go and speak to the bus driver," Derek said as we walked slowly through the crowded hallways with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, "you will wait outside keeping a lookout for anybody coming my way."

"But we have improved hearing, I'm sure we can hear someone walking down the hallway."

"I'm sure I could, but you need a little more practise. You need to be trained to get your senses to their peak, training that you have not had yet. I don't think you'd be able to hear a nurse walking down the hall."

"But I heard that Scott boy walk away earlier, I could do it again."

"You were intrigued by what was going on, causing you to subconsciously focus. That was a one-time thing, not likely to happen again."

"You're a werewolf, not a psychic." I muttered quietly.

"Is there a difference?"

"Well, yes. You turn into a dog that howls at the full moon and psychics predict the future. That's a pretty big difference, if I do say so myself."

"…"

"Were you just saying that to get me to shut up?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.

"If I wanted to say something to make you shut up, I would've told you to shut up."

"So you were joking?"

"Yes, Emily, I was joking. Now, shut up." He looked around, making sure nobody was looking before adding to me quietly, "Stay here, don't move, don't breath to loudly and most of all, do _not _attract attention."

"I'm going in there with you." I said sternly, "I don't give a rat's ass about keeping lookout. Think of this as training. You did say I need it, right?"

"No." He growled, "I'm not taking you in there."

"Well, aren't we just lucky that I can walk myself in?" I smirked, "Chin up, buttercup. I've seen plenty of wounds and injuries before, this man isn't going to give me nightmares. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"You'd probably faint at the sight of blood."

"Newsflash, pumpkin, I've probably seen more blood than you have. I'm going to remind you friendly that I bleed out my vagina once a month, ever since I was ten. I'm now nineteen, so that's been nine years."

"Just get in." He grumbled a look of pure disgust on his face.

"You act like you never knew that." I snorted, pushing past him into the bus driver's room. Faintly, I could hear Derek grumble a defence as he shut the door quietly behind him. He stood by the bottom of the bus driver's bed, looking down at his sleeping figure. "Open your eyes." Derek ordered quietly.

"Patience, you moron, he's injured." I hissed, standing behind Derek.

"Open your eyes." He repeated n a sterner tone. Much to my surprise, the driver's eyes slowly pealed open. "Look at me." Cautiously, the driver looked over at Derek, only moving his head slightly. "What do you remember?"

"Hale." The driver rasped.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know me?" Derek demanded with force.

"I'm sorry." The driver repeated, resting his head back on his pillow.

"Derek," I whispered softly "let's just go. He's in pain. We'll ask again later." Hesitantly, Derek turned towards the door with a confused expression.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Let's go."

"Are you alright? You look like a deer in the headlights. Or should I say wolf?" I smirked, chortling slightly at my incredibly bad excuse for a pun.

"No, you really shouldn't." Derek said, looking at me pointedly. "How did he know my name?"

"He's a bus driver, maybe he picked you up."

"Yes, because he used to drive through the woods to pick me up especially. We had a brilliant relationship me and him, best friends."

"It's him and I you illiterate penis."

"I'm going to forget you never called me that and take you home now."

"What if you didn't forget?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Then let's just say, this 'illiterate penis' would be making you walk home in the dark, when it's cold out."

"You wouldn't make me walk alone though?" I asked, smirked slightly.

"Sadly, other werewolves might be feeling your aura and hunting you down. I would drive slowly beside you, making sure you don't get killed or worse, kidnapped."

"I am definitely sure that being killed is worse than being kidnapped, Hale." I snorted, nudging him slightly.

"If you're dead then they won't torture you. Kidnapped, however, they can electrocute you, slice you, tie you up and ensure you die a slow and painful death."

"Well, this conversation is definitely bright and cheery." I muttered.

/ / /

Placing the last of my books into my locker, I slammed it shut, ready to just go home and take a nice long nap. No homework, no need for studying with guaranteed regret later on and most of all, no Derek Hale coming to bother me. Okay, well the last one is a bit unpredictable considering he likes to pop up at my window expecting me to let him in. But, I can't say no, the boy's just too damn interesting with his stories about his younger werewolf days.

"Hey Emmy." Kayla chirped, leaning against the locker next to mine with a dazed smile.

"Well, hello Kayla. How was your sister's wedding?" I asked; glad to have my chauffeur back so I don't have to walk to and from school for the third day in a row.

"Brilliant, although he's a bit of a prick, the ceremony was lovely."

"Then why do you look all, well _that_?" I asked, motioning to her dreamy expression.

"I met a boy."

"There's a surprise!" I cheered, earning multiple looks.

"I met a _doctor in training. _Babe, he's beautiful." Well, I've met a werewolf, beat that sucker.

"There's a change from cute. I see that you're evolving, like a Pokémon." Kayla glanced at me with a sour expression.

"You're such a nerd."

"I prefer the term 'knowledgeable about all things fantastic'."

"You have straight A's in all your classes, you are a _nerd._"

"I prefer the term 'academically aware'."

"Whatever." She sang.

"Alright, Disney princess, tell me about this doctor in training that has you so wound up."

"He's beautiful, Emmy." She breathed.

"Yeah, I get it, he's beautiful. Any other aspects you're going to bother to mention?"

"He's-"

"Hey, Emily!" A short girl with long blonde hair bounded over to me. I recognised her as Sally Jenkins who sits beside me in Chemistry.

"Hey Sally, what's up?" I smiled, trying to look a genuine as possible.

"There's a guy looking for you."

"A guy?" I asked slowly, "Looking for _me_? Are you sure you have the right Emily?"

"Yes, he specifically asked for Emily Evans. He's tall, doesn't go to this school, and looks older, brown hair-"

"That's kind of scruffy and in need of a cut?" I asked, closing my eyes tightly. No, Derek Hale better not be in my school looking for me.

"Bingo."

"Erm, thanks Sally but I really have to get going. If you bump into him again tell him to stop by my house later for me, yeah?" 'We'll start your training after school, Emily, be ready.' 'Sure Derek, but you have to give me some time to get ready and then you can stop by.' 'Sure.' What a fucking liar.

"But he looked really hurt; I swear I saw his arm bleeding."

"What? He's hurt, shit, where did you see him?"

"He said to tell you that when I found you to meet him outside in the parking lot."

"Alright, thanks Sally. I'll see you in Chemistry." I smiled, manoeuvring around her to the closest exit that will take me outside.

"Emmy!" Kayla whispered harshly, walking quickly to catch up with me. "Please do not tell me that this is Derek Hale waiting for you in the parking lot bleeding, please tell me it's someone else."

"…"

"Jesus Christ! Does this guy ever _stop_-"

"_Kayla_, he's injured and bleeding. He needs my assistance. You can go home if you'd like, I'm not keeping you here."

"_Fine, _you be like that then, see if I care." She huffed, walking in the opposite direction. I picked up my pace, throwing open the double doors with a loud slam. I quickly scanned the parking lot, hoping to see the top of his head. Much to my luck, I never saw him but a car pile-up. I let my instincts take over, and deciding to trust them, I jogged over to the honking cars.

Sure enough, there was Derek sprawled out on the floor with two teens crowded over him. Well, it's always lovely to see where the student body's priorities are at "…it was different a kind of bullet." Derek rasped.

"A silver bullet?" One of the teens asked.

"No, you idiot." Well, he's not dying, that's for sure.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, stooping down to Derek's level.

"Glasses." Derek grumbled. "Why are you wearing _glasses_?" I frowned, pushing them further up the bridge of my nose.

"Because I have a bad leg." I retorted sarcastically. "Now look who's being the idiot! I have bad eyesight and I accidently slept with my contacts in last night so my eyes were sore this morning, happy?"

"You two know each other?" The silver bullet question guy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Emily." I smiled, debating whether or not to go for a hand shake or just the plain smile, one of the many daily struggles I go through.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Wait, wait." The voice I recognised from the other night, Scott McCall, said. "That's what she meant when she said you only had 48 hours."

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek asked quietly.

"The one who shot you." Scott whispered. Derek screwed up his face and when he opened his eyes, his normal eye colour had turned a striking electric blue. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!"

"Derek," Scot placed a hand on Derek' shoulder "get up!"

"Don't you think I've tried?" Derek growled.

"He'll need help." I muttered, still in awe at his inner wolves eye colour, they were just so _blue_.

"Help me put him into Stiles' car." Scott ordered, stepping behind Derek and wrapping his arms around him. I opened the passengers' door so Scott could shove in Derek.

"Wait!" I muttered before Scott could shut the door. "I'm going too." Carefully, I climbed over Derek, which no doubt looked awkward and gave Scott the view of my ass, and into the back of the jeep.

"Watch my arm." Derek hissed, glaring at me. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." He said once he had turned to face Scott through the window.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Derek replied, not even sounding the slightest bit cocky or arrogant, which was rather surprising.

"Fine. I'll try." The other guy climbed into the driver's side, shutting the door. "Hey, get him out of here."

"I hate you for this so much." The other guy seethed, speeding off.

"So, you're driving me somewhere, am I going to get a name now?" I asked, leaning forward to get a better look at him.

"I'm pissed." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes, turning to look at Derek pointedly.

"I'm kind of getting that feeling that not many people like you around here. What have you done to terrorise them?" I joked, frowning when he glared at me. "Am I going to get a real name or were you actually called pissed?"

"Stiles, that's my name." He grumbled.

"So what's the plan?"

"Do you know about them? Him and Scott." Stiles blurted, taking a sharp left.

"Well, obviously. I think someone who didn't would be asking a shit ton of questions-"

"You are asking questions. Far too many." Derek grunted, moving his left arm slightly. I edged closer to Stiles' seat and away from Derek's, watching as he wiped small droplets of blood onto his jeans.

"Well I'm curious."

"So, are you a werewolf too or do you just happen to be clued up on all this like me?"

"Not a werewolf, no but I'm also not human. At least I think I'm not."

"You're not." Derek clarified grumpily.

"Then what are you?" Stiles asked wearily, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Asking too much questions." Derek snipped.

"No idea, Derek doesn't really know either, just that I have heightened senses. I'm somehow connected to werewolves, particularly the Hale family but that's as much as I know."

"Cool-"

"Will you both be quiet?" Derek snapped, glowering out the window.

"My car, my… sure." Stiles muttered, agreeing after he was on the receiving end of a very cold glare from Derek.

"You're scared of him?" I asked, looking at Stiles rather surprised.

"Evidently, yes, he is now shut up Emily." Derek glowered, what a moody bastard.

/ / /

"That's it," Stiles huffed after fifteen minutes of an incredibly boring silence. Stiles tried to put on music on his phone, Derek snatched it from him and threatened to throw it out the window. Stiles tried to ask me how Derek and I met, Derek threatened to rip his limbs off with his bare hands. In conclusion, Derek is the worst person to go on a road trip with in the history of the worst people to go on road trips with. I can now understand why so many people want his head on a stick and I don't really blame them. "I'm calling Scott."

"Go ahead, he won't answer."

"And why not?" Stiles asked, looking mildly pissed off at Derek's negativity.

"I overheard Alison and someone else talking about how he's going over there to study and apparently studying is not on the top of the list."

"You listened to two teenage girls talk about sex?" I gaped, flicking him on the back of the head.

"I was looking for Scott-"

"With your ears? That is fucking mental and yet I believe you." I muttered.

"I really do not want to know. I'm calling him." Stiles said stubbornly, taking his phone out his pocket.

"While you're driving, this is a fantastic idea." I grumbled.

"I told you he wouldn't answer." Derek said, almost smugly. Childishly, Stiles mimicked him in a whiny, high pitched voice.

"I'll text him instead then." Stiles then glanced over his shoulder at me. "Text Scott for me Emily."

"Saying what? Hello Scott, how are you doing? Will that suffice?"

"Ask him if he found it." _Did you find it yet?_

"Done. I asked if he found it yet." I looked over at Derek, who was shifting his arm uncomfortably. "Take your jacket off, let your wound breath." Without another question, Derek began to peel off his beloved jacket. Glancing down at Stiles' phone, I saw that Scott had replied. _Need more time. _"He texted back, here." I handed Stiles back his phone, glancing at Derek's arm.

"Come on." Stiles whispered, chucking his phone back down with a frustrated sigh. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Your house." Stiles said. I could sense the slight tone of 'obviously' to his voice, I should know because I've used it many times before. Too many times, in fact.

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek responded in the same tone that Stiles had used only moments ago. Stiles quickly pulled over, turning to Derek clearly aggravated.

"All right. What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet." Derek said with the slight shake of his head. "I have a last resort." I couldn't help but feel slightly sad, he was actually _dying._

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked with a light hysterical chuckle. Derek lifted up his sleeve, revealing a bleeding, gaping bullet wound hole in his arm. "Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what; you should both probably just get out."

"I don't have a bleeding arm!" I protested, giving both Derek and Stiles the stink eye.

"You're his girlfriend; he needs someone to take care of him while he dies."

"I am-"

"Start the car." Derek ordered. "Now." He said, a bit more firmly.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out- With my teeth." A moment went by where Stiles looked at Derek, whether he was checking to see if he was serious or if he was in a state of disbelief was hard to tell, perhaps it was both. Stiles started the car back up without another word.

/ / /

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked. It had gotten dark and cold. Derek refused to let us turn the heating on, saying that it might speed up the process.

Note to self: Never go on a road trip with Derek Hale, you will freeze, be forced to shut up and will probably be driven to insanity.

"Put him somewhere, anywhere." Scott said. I began to feel proud, Derek was right. I must accidently focus on my senses when I'm intrigued by something.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles whined. I had to refrain myself from nodding in agreement, especially now with my heightened senses and all. It smelt like nothing I have ever smelt before and something I wish to never smell again. I could see Derek turn towards Stiles from the corner of my eyes, most likely glaring.

"Like- like what?"

"Like _death._" Now that I think about it that is incredibly accurate, sorry Hale.

"Okay take him to the animal clinic." I snorted in amusement, taking someone who's half-dog half-human to an animal clinic which is commonly used for complete animals. Now for werewolves too, this is fantastic.

"What about your boss?"

"Well, he's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." And now we're going to go look through the garbage, definitely not how I planned to spend my night at all. Stiles sighed, taking the phone from his ear and holding it under my nose, in Derek's direction.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you." Derek took the phone from Stiles, surprisingly calmly.

"Did you find it?" Derek sounded like he was coming on with a cold and he had a blocked nose. Poor kid, well man.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like- the fricken Walmart of guns."

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?" I felt another wave of sympathy wash over me as soon as he mentioned the word 'dead'.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Then think about this. The Alpha calls you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." He handed the phone back to Stiles after he hung up. I felt sorry for him, trying to sound aggressive and tough, but really, he sounds like a sick puppy.

"You're losing your aggressive touch." I noted as Stiles started the car back up.

"Kind of hard to maintain it when I'm _dying._"

"Alright, drama queen, don't get your underwear in a twist." I muttered, resting my head against the back of Derek's chair. "It's so cold. Fuck you, Hale, for not letting me turn the heater on."

"Once again, it might-"

"Speed up the process of you dying. I get it, I get it. I'd ask for your jacket, but god knows if any blood got through." I shuddered, eying his jacket.

"We're here. Get out my car before I have to scrub that seat until there's nothing left." Derek glared as hard as he possibly could, before getting out the Jeep with a stumble.

"No offence, but you're probably going to have to do that anyway." I muttered, winking at him as I glided over Derek's seat, careful not to touch it, and out the car. "Stiles, you get the key and I'll support Derek." Stiles nodded once and went over to rummage beside the dumpster. "Hey," I whispered softly, wrapping an arm around Derek's lower back, doing my best to keep him upright "you'll be fine. You'll be as good as new in an hour tops. Smoking until your heart is content."

"I think you have it in your head that I smoke twenty per day." He wheezed, stumbling a little bit. "I don't, I only smoke about two."

"You better, bad for your health, smoking is. It doesn't matter if you puke up tar a few times a month."

"You- you remember that?"

"It's kind of hard to forget when someone tells you that they puke up _tar._"

"Got it." Stiles announced, unlocking the door.

"Took your time." Derek hissed, hobbling towards the door.

"I did my best to take my time; it looks like it was enough."

"Ignore him." I muttered, leading Derek over to packs of animal food when he collapsed down, taking me with him.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked looking down at his phone.

"It' a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it."

/ / /

"You're going to have to take your shirt off." I muttered, almost falling over from the extra weight of Derek Hale. Even with Stiles' help, helping Derek walk was like carrying ten sack of potatoes on my back.

"If this is some subtle hint to get your boyfriend to take his shirt off so you can have sex for the final time then I want no part of this."

"Stiles shut up." Derek snapped, shoving me lightly off of him. He began to struggle to lift off his shirt and I would've helped, I really would've, but the thought of Derek not saying that I wasn't his girlfriend was far too distracting.

Did he have a slight crush on me, is he simply in too much pain to even object or is he just ignoring Stiles' stupidity? Option number one sounds completely stupid and it makes me sound big headed. Option number two and three it is then.

I hadn't even realised, through all my confused thoughts, that Derek had finally removed his shirt and was not standing over a table in the middle of the room with his bleeding arm propped on it.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said, almost hopefully. I scoffed, walking closer towards Derek to get a better look at his wound.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek rasped, walking over to some cupboards and rummaging through them.

"'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time- Last resort." Derek wheezed.

"Which is?" Stiles pressed.

"One of you are gonna cut off my arm." Derek said, turning round, holding up some kind of mini chainsaw. I could practically feel my heart drop all the way down to my feet.

"I am _not _cutting your arm off Hale, nuh-uh." I took a few steps back, shaking my head wildly.

"Then Stiles will do it." Derek held up some kind of blue tape. He put the chainsaw type thing on the table and slid it closer to Stiles. Stiles picked it up, turning it on.

"Oh, my god." Stiles brushed a hand over his mouth as I stood in the far corner not wanting to be in the 'Derek Hale's blood!' splash zone. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." Derek said through a mouthful of tape, as he tied it around his upper arm.

"Ugh. Look- I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek demanded with the blue tape still in his mouth.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" I could feel my stomach do flips at the thought of seeing a real arm getting sawed off a real person. I have never been a biology person, that's more Kayla's forte.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked in a tone of disbelief. The tape was out his mouth and now tied securely around his arm.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm; or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Derek cut Stiles off by grabbing a fistful of his shirt and tugging him forward harshly. "Oh, my god. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it." Derek leaned over the side of the counter and vomited up back goop.

"Holy fuck." I muttered, covering my mouth slightly, not wanting any finger prints on my glasses. "Is this the tar you were chatting about? How the heck can you stand doing that a few times a month?"

"Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked, after staring at the black vomit for a few seconds.

"It's my body – trying to heal itself." Derek explained, his head still ducked below the table.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now." Derek breathed, looking up from the floor and at Stiles. "You gotta do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek yelled, strangely reminding me of the Nike slogan at a time like this. Stiles picked up the miniature chainsaw thing and placed it at Derek's arm.

"Oh, my god. Okay, okay. Oh, my god. Alright, here we go!"

"Stiles!"

"Scott?"

"What the hell are you doing?" And there in the doorway was a horrified Scott McCall.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles said, obviously happy.

"And therapy." I piped in from my corner.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott slipped out a golden bullet from his jean pocket and handed it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Derek dropped the bullet before collapsing sideways onto the floor.

"No. No, no, no, no." Scott chanted, scuttling after the bullet while Stiles and I went to Derek's aid.

"Derek." I muttered, slapping his right cheek helplessly.

"Derek, come on, wake up." Stiles repeated my actions, only on the other cheek. "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up McCall! Try harder!" I snipped, quickly checking Derek's pulse. It was faint, but still there.

"Come on." Scott groaned.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

"He's not dead Stiles! Don't say stuff like that!" I scolded, flicking Derek's eyebrow.

"Just hold on! The both of you!"

"Hale, I swear to fucking god, if you die on me I will resurrect you and then kill you myself." I hissed, the back of my eyes burning. I am not going to cry over some boy who has made your life more complicated than it originally was, come on Emily, pull yourself together!

"Oh! I got it! I got it!" Scott yelped.

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles muttered, bringing his fist back. Quickly, I jumped back a little, not wanting the force of whatever Derek's reaction may be. Stiles slammed his face into Derek's face, recoiling quickly. "Ugh! Ow! God!" Stiles yipped, shaking his fist ferociously. From the floor, Derek shook his head before Scott and Stiles pulled him to his feet. Derek, now hunched over the table, bit into the end of the bullet, pulling it off with his teeth, and scattered the remains onto the table. He pulled out a lighter, this one now silver (how many does he own?) and lit the scattered remains on fire.

They lit up like pretty fireworks, but they weren't fireworks, so technically they can't be pretty. It's a remedy and it's going to save the person dying in front of me. Blue smoke puffed out the top, spiralling into the air. Derek scooped up the remains, looking between them and his bloodied arm. Quickly, he pressed the remains onto his wound and dug some of it into the hole. Yelling in pain, Derek doubled over making me wonder if he had even dealt with this type of thing before because they certainly do _not _teach you this at school. He fell backwards, still screaming and writhing in pain.

"Fucking shit." I muttered, watching as every sign that he had once had a bullet lodged into his arm that was filled with werewolf poison disappear.

"That-Was-Awesome!" I scrunched my eyebrows in Stiles' direction and Scott appeared to be doing the same. "Yes!" I stuck my hand out for Derek to take a hold of, choosing to set Stiles' terrible timing, word choice and his idea of fun aside. Thankfully, Derek didn't make me look like a fool as he took my out stretched hand and pulled himself up into a crouching position. I, obviously, wasn't any help, because the last time anybody tried pulling a werewolf up they died. Well, that's a lie but it could happen and I don't want to be the first.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, the question that had been playing on my mind since I first saw him lying down in the school's parking lot.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek sarcastically retorted. His grip still on my hand (are we really holding hands at the minute? I think so) he pulled himself up fully.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles noted, making me chuckle quietly to myself.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave me and Stiles alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Scott demanded. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked cautiously.

"I'm going to take you on a little field trip."

"Where are we going, I can drive." Stiles offered.

"Not you, I've been around you far too long already. Just Emily and Scott." Derek glared.

"But that's not-"

"Goodbye Stiles!" Derek snapped, grabbing me by the upper arm and dragging me out.

"I can walk by myself Hale; I don't need your assistance." I muttered, not wanting to snap at him. He nearly died; I need to cut him a little slack.

"Sure you don't, but- what are you doing?" Without realising it, I had grabbed him round the waist and squeezed him tightly.

"Hugging you, duh."

"Let go of me."

"No! You almost _died _Hale! That was some scary shit, which was like a second-hand near death experience! It was a horrible experience so I want you to know that whenever you come close to dying for as long as I know you, I'm going to hug you afterwards. And that's a promise, Hale."

"Please let go of me, this is getting uncomfortable."

"Gimme a second."

"One."

"Hilarious, honest." I muttered, releasing him. "But seriously, don't do that to me again."

"I'm going to lock myself in a padded room so I don't have to experience whatever you just did there ever again." He muttered, dusting himself off.

"Oi! I should be doing the dusting, you just bled a lot and I might've got it on me."

/ / /

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked once we had gotten out of Derek's car. I stretched; glad to be out of that tight space. Derek couldn't be bothered putting his seat forwards so either me or Scott could get in the back. Derek didn't want me or Scott to touch his seats in case we broke something. Scott and I had to share a seat. Derek insisted we put on the seatbelt for my safety, he claimed that I wasn't going to die tonight. I asked if Derek knew when I was going to die or if he had it planned out in a little werewolf calendar. Derek told me to shut up and that I have not fulfilled my duties yet. I asked Derek what he meant, but he just sped off down the road and told me to shut up. Scott laughed so I elbowed him in the balls. Scott called me a bitch so I did it again. Scott then got tears in his eyes making me feel bad. I swear I could see Derek smirking for the rest of the ride.

Derek never replied, he just continued walked up to the entrance of Beacon Hills Nursing Home, Scott and I following closely behind. He led us to a small room, completed with a bed, a few cabinets and a man in the wheel chair in the middle. My mind registered him as Peter Hale, Derek's uncle. Derek had told me about him quite a few times, often when I'm falling asleep and he talks complete bull shit, so none of it is guaranteed to be true.

"Who is he?" Scott asked quietly.

"My uncle." Derek answered. "Peter Hale."

"Is he- like you, a werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So- What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked, I cringed a little at how insensitive Scott was sounding.

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us."

"Well, then- They had a reason."

"I'm getting the strange urge to elbow you in the balls again." I hissed, glowering at Scott.

"Like what?" Derek asked, looking at Scott rather calmly. "You tell me what justifies this." He reached forwards and turned his uncles chair around, revealing the other half of his face to be burned. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And this is what Allison will do." For a second, I admired Derek's strength not to break down while repeating this story, but then again he's Derek Hale. He could be feeling his saddest and wouldn't even blink, and to me, that's not acting strong, that's pure stupidity. Emotions are natural and shouldn't be tucked under the carpet like dust.

"What are you doing?" Asked a high, female voice. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving."

/ / /

"Oh, and before you speed away, Mr Hale." I smiled as I got out the car. "You're staying with me tonight."

"And since when did you make decisions for me, Evans?" He asked, the slight mocking edge to his tone.

"Since you almost died. Go on, park your car somewhere and if you're not in my room within ten minutes I'm going to call the cops and say you got your dog to maul that girl in the woods."

"Since when did you become so aggressive?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it started in the car on the way to the Nursing Home when I elbowed Scott in the balls." I beamed, folding my arms across my chest tighter.

"And if you really wanted me in your bed that quick, Evans, all you had to do was say."

"Shut it Hale! Now go park your car, I'm going to make hot chocolate." With a quiet chuckle, he drove down the road. I smiled to myself before walking up to my house. Once I was in, I kicked off my shoes and headed to the kitchen.

"Emmy, you're back."

"Kayla? What the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked, gaping at my best friend who was sitting on top of my kitchen counter, eating _my _ice-cream. I wasn't so sure what I was madder at her about, her eating my ice-cream without permission or for breaking into my house. "And will you quit eating my ice-cream!" There's the winner.

"We're going to have a sleepover."

"Thanks for telling me." I grumbled with an eye roll.

"And we need to talk about Derek Hale."

"Well, luckily for you, he's also staying over."

**I am so sorry for the delay! I found the third episode so hard to write, for some unknown reason, and I was just desperate to get onto this episode. Namely because it's one of my favourites from Season One… I personally cannot wait to write the Kayla/Derek/Emily sleepover chapter! Kayla and Derek are already clashing so this should be interesting. As always, leave your lovely reviews and questions if you have any! I will be happy to answer them at the start of chapters or at the end. **


	7. Hot Chocolate -7-

**The Downpour**

**Hot Chocolate. [Chapter Seven]**

**Takes place in Season One of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**So, in this chapter we will have the fabulous train wreck of a sleepover and then after that we'll be delving into a little about what Emily truly is. There's still a long way to go before her supernatural status is revealed fully (Season Two, oops) but I will be edging into it slowly. And as for Derek and Emily getting together, sadly that will also be happening in Season Two. Possibly the end of Season One if I'm feeling generous. I honestly can't wait to get the first half of Season One over and done with, it's a bit of a slow one for Emily, her supernaturalness and Derek... One of my friends (who is actually reading this story, cringe) is complaining about Miranda not being featured enough. Would you guys like to see more of her? Personally, I'm not that much of a fan of Miranda (Kayla all the way!) but I find her rather interesting to write (Well, the very little I have wrote about her at least), so let me know with your fabulous reviews, and like the genie from Aladdin, I will give you the most popular wish. But don't worry, she will be heavily involved in (can you guess it?) Season Two.**

"I really hope we're talking about different Derek Hale's here, Emmy." Kayla muttered, setting down the tub of ice-cream beside her.

"Well, Kayla dear, I'm talking about the one that sat in your car when we went to the first game of the season. You know, the one that you are quite sure is a fugitive when he was released by the Sherriff?"

"Why is he staying too Emmy?" Kayla whined, jutting her lower lip out. She was meant to be pouting, but she really just looked like a fish, although I would never tell her this. Apparently it's considered rude and friends don't do that, weird, right?

"Because he almost died and he's in a fragile state. Friends don't let friends who almost died go back to their own house, Kayla." Or 'about' where he had told me many times is where he stays at nights. Where ever about is.

"So he's your _friend_?"

"Yes, Derek is my friend." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"So that means you care for him?"

"Yes, I care for him."

"Do you care for him _deeply_?"

"Deep, but not as deep as I care for you, but then not as shallow as I care for McCall."

"Well, if you cared more about me than him, Emmy, then you would uninvited him to _our _sleepover."

"There's the problem, I invited Derek over, but when I got into my house, you had invited yourself in and gave yourself an invitation to my sleepover." I gritted out, looking at her irritably. "No amount of _care _I possess over someone will change my mind. Derek Hale is staying over tonight and that's final, if you don't like that then you can leave." Kayla's mouth dropped as I finished my little rant.

"You can't be serious Emmy! Haven't you realised that we've been fighting ever since he came into your life?"

"We've fought once, Kayla. And it wasn't really a fight, it was me telling you that you could leave if you wanted too while I attended him as he approached his near death."

"So you don't regret leaving me then?" She demanded, hopping of my kitchen counter and placing her hand on her hips. I rolled my eyes at how utterly ridiculous she was being.

"Of course not! He almost died, Kay, died as in he would take his final breath while he was in his mid-twenties. Nobody should die that young so get your head out your own ass and stop acting like a whiny child!" Kayla gaped at me, her eyes the size of plates and her mouth so wide that I swear, a train could mistake it as a tunnel.

"Since when did _you _of all people get a _backbone_?"

"Since earlier actually. I elbowed Scott McCall in the balls twice and it gave me a new view on life." I grinned at my new fond memory. The corners of Kayla's mouth twitched upwards.

"So, when does your _friend _get here?" She asked after a few moments of silence. I shrugged, grabbing the ice-cream tub off of the counter and putting it back in the freezer. I picked up the spoon Kayla had been using and licked the remains clean off it, greedily.

"Dunno, I told him to park his car and be in my house within five minutes. He'll probably be coming down the stairs any minute." Kayla eyed me with disgust as I slurped on the spoon, making sure every remaining blob of ice-cream had disappeared.

"And why can't he just use the front or back door like a normal person and not creep through your window like a predator?" I smirked at her ironic usage of 'predator', because that is exactly what Derek and his wolfy self is. He told me all about what his family used to tell him and that werewolves are predators. I don't know what exactly that means, to me, it really makes little to no sense at all. But I didn't question it, if he was happy with what he got told I should just keep my trap shut and let that moody bastard be _happy _for the first time in what I could tell was a while.

I enjoy Derek's company when we're alone, I really do. He's not that bad when we're with other people, but he's always more laid back when we're just together. He allows himself to joke and avoids his heavy usage of sarcasm and threats. I don't know what it is about me, but maybe I'm just special.

"Because, honey, he's Derek Hale. Derek Hale, in case you haven't noticed, isn't the most normal person you will encounter."

"Is that what you think of me then, Evans?" Asked a low voice from behind me. Slowly, I turned around with a smirk.

"Would I dare think anything lower?" He rolled his eyes, striding closer, his eyes scanning the kitchens every detail. "How long were you standing there for Hale? It's getting kind of creepy; you're like a silent ninja. I should buy you a bell."

"No, you really shouldn't." He dismissed, looking at me oddly. "I thought you were making hot chocolate? You said you were making hot chocolate. Where is it?"

"Patience is a virtue Derek." I sang, looking at him pointedly. "I didn't make any. I walked in and there was Kayla sitting on my counter nomming on _my_ ice-cream. We got into a little disagreement with you being centre of conversation topic- be grateful, Hale- and by that point my anger was overwhelming. She ate my ice-cream, which is a felony might I add! You can mess with me, but so help me almighty Lord above us! You touch my food I will either cut off your ball sack with nail clippers or I will saw off your nipples with a cocktail stick."

"Alright then." Derek muttered, looking at me as if I had grown three extra heads. "Are you going to make any?"

"I can't be bother at this very moment, but I will maybe make some later before we watch a movie."

"We're watching The Notebook!" Kayla announced loudly.

"We're not watching The Notebook Kayla! How many times-"

"But you said the last time I stayed over that the next time I stayed over we could watch The Notebook together!" She protested, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Yes, I did say that, but Derek's staying over too-"

"I am not staying over here when she's staying over too, Emily."

"Derek Hale, shut up. So as I was saying, we'll pick a film we all want to see, okay? But for now, you two head upstairs and I'll get the snacks. Go on, shoo shoo, you both know where my bedroom is." Reluctantly, both Derek and Kayla headed for the stairs. "And no sex in my room!"

"Ew, god no." Kayla shuddered. "No offence buddy, but as good looking as you may be, I dislike you greatly. I am never going to get in the same bed as you willingly, ever."

"Well that's great, because I wasn't planning too." Derek said coolly. My face flushed; of course Kayla would call him good looking to his face. Does she have no sense of what's embarrassing and what's not? Seriously, she needs to be put on a leash.

**Derek's POV.**

Derek mentally cursed the amount of power Emily had over him. How dare she use that tone of voice on him without even realising it? She could jokingly tell him to drop dead (Goodness knows she has before) while using _that voice _and he'd be dead! He knew he had to tell her, to try and train her, but he had no idea _how _to. It's not every day you get told that you possess the ability to tell any werewolf you want to do whatever you want and they'd have no choice but to oblige and that if she trains hard enough over years to come she would eventually be able to stretch her powers and tell ordinary humans and other supernatural beings what to do to an extent. It was barbaric, even the thought of telling her made him inwardly cringe.

But, like always, there was the little moaning voice at the back of his mind saying _what if... _but he couldn't think about all the 'what if's'. He had to be in the moment that was what he was always taught. Live in the moment, Derek, the future will come to you in time. In time, pfft, what did anyone know about time? Maybe, if Derek had thought about his future when he was with Kate Argent he would've realised that the mess he was in was destined for disaster. Maybe, if he had listened to that god awful whiny voice at the back of his head his family would still be around him. Emily would be powerful; he didn't have a doubt in his mind that his mother would've told Emily straight away about her abilities embracing them as they came flouncing into her life. There would be no stupid Alpha that he alone would have to worry about, sure he had Emily, but what really could she do? At any given moment this Alpha could confront them both and they'd be as good as dead. If only he had told Emily as soon as he was positive it was her. He could've began all the training earlier. The training he was supposed to do that afternoon, but _no_, the world has other plans for Derek Hale because the world decided that his ex-girlfriend should not only burn down his house and family but she should also shoot him with a rare wolfsbane bullet almost killing him. He had been seconds from death not only two hours ago and nobody was any wiser. Nobody except himself, Emily, Scott and Stiles that is.

He growled in frustration, quickly covering it with a cough. Kayla glanced at him strangely from her position from Emily's bed. Derek glared at her momentarily before slouching back into the small, black two person couch. It wasn't the comfiest, Derek thought glumly, but he'd have to sleep there tonight, for Emily.

"Are you alright Hale? You seem out of it." Kayla noted lightly.

"I'm grand, thank you for your concern." He grumbled bitterly, stretching over and picking up the thick, paperback book from Emily's nightstand. It was a dictionary and thesaurus combined into one. What an excellent choice of a late night read, he thought sarcastically.

"She's a weird one, Emily is." Kayla said, smiling slightly. "She loves to write stories before going to bed. That explains that thing being on her nightstand. She hates over using words, so she looks for others. That and she is a horrific speller. I got her that for Christmas, she almost kissed me when she saw it."

"That was a heart warming story, friend of Emily's. Please do your best to shut up now." Derek snapped, opening the dictionary slash thesaurus at a random page.

**re·venge**

[ri-**venj**]

_**verb (used with object), **_**re·venged, re·veng·ing.**

**1.**

to exact punishment or expiation for a wrong on behalf of,especially in a resentful or vindictive spirit: _He revenged his murdered brother._

**2.**

to take vengeance for; inflict punishment for; avenge: _He revenged his brother's murder._

_**verb (used without object), **_**re·venged, re·veng·ing.**

**3.**

to take revenge.

_**noun**_

**4.**

the act of revenging; retaliation for injuries or wrongs;vengeance.

**5.**

something done in vengeance.

**6.**

the desire to revenge; vindictiveness.

**7.**

an opportunity to retaliate or gain satisfaction.

Derek huffed in frustration, slamming it shut again. He tossed it next to him with a quiet sigh. "What's up with you? Does reading do funny things to your brain?" Kayla teased. Before Derek could open his mouth to snap at her, Emily shuffled into her room with bags of popcorn, cans of juice, packets of sweet nibbles and on a tray, three mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Good, good." She muttered, setting everything down in the middle of her bed. "You two didn't rip each other's heads off I see. This is an improvement." She teased, sitting at the top of her bed. Kayla sprawled over the right side, her feet waving about Emily's ear. Derek began to find it odd how Emily didn't react in the slightest. If it was Derek's ear Kayla had been wiggling her feet beside, Derek would ensure she'd have no feet left to waggle. Or, he'd threaten that at least, he didn't like feet much, and he didn't want to touch them either. "Come sit, Derek. There's enough room." Emily smiled patting the vacant spot beside her. Although she didn't use her Alpha like voice on him, she made it hard for him to say no. He knew he was becoming far too attached than he'd like to be, but he couldn't go more than a day without seeing her. Emily's safety was hurdling its way up the ladder of importance in Derek's mind; it was right bellow the Alpha and right above the whole Scott McCall ordeal. Derek stood up, removing his leather jack and hanging it over the back of the small sofa. He had removed his shoes as soon as he had climbed through her window out of habit. She was always yelling at him about that. Cautiously, he sat beside Emily. They were close, incredibly close. They had sat this close to each other before, but they were always _alone, _but now? Now they had Kayla acting like an immature child at the bottom of their feet.

"Emmy, can we watch _Scooby Doo_? I haven't watched that in ages!" Kayla asked giddily. Derek saw Emily shudder from beside him.

"You don't mind do you? She always falls asleep during _Scooby Doo _and quite frankly, I want her sleeping as soon as. She's doing my head in." Emily asked Derek quietly.

"Sure." Derek agreed and Emily beamed up at him.

"Thank you so much. She should be sleeping by half eleven, if we're lucky quarter past." Derek mentally groaned. The last time he checked his watch, which was only a few minutes ago, it was quarter to eleven. They would have to endure forty five minutes of animated crap that he only agreed to be watching for Emily's sake. Well, partially his sake too, he wasn't entirely fond of Kayla but he knew he'd be fonder of her sleeping persona. "Go put it on then, Kay. Hurry up too, the hot chocolate's getting cold."

/ / /

Not even thirty-five minutes later, Kayla was fast asleep on the floor. As she was dozing off, Emily had managed to persuade her through a mouthful of popcorn into sleeping there so her and Derek could share the bed, something they had done a few times in the past. "I feel like my legs can breathe now." She sighed, laying her head back. She reached over, grabbing the remote for the television and switched it off. "I hope that wasn't too much torture." Emily muttered, facing Derek with a smile. "She's a closet _Scooby Doo _fanatic."

"It wasn't that bad, I guess. I've endured nearing death; I think I can pretty much do anything now."

"Hmm, except walk on water." Emily chuckled. Derek didn't get why this was so funny, she was simply pointing out something that he didn't think anybody could have done in their life time. Yet another whiny voice at the back of his head claimed the pre-fire Derek would've chuckled slightly too. This made him want to glower; he was constantly battling those stupid thoughts of 'pre-fire' Derek that his mind always took pleasure on reminding him about.

"Another battle in my daily life." Emily snorted at Derek's remark, nodding her head slowly.

"So that is now being a werewolf and not being able to walk on water. Any more daily struggles I should be warned about? I could help you concur them if you'd like." She teased, nudging his shoulder lightly. Not being able to tell you that you're some kind of wolfy god, but your not actually a god, Derek thought snappily.

"You might be able to help me with this one actually." Derek began, smirking slightly "Why is there a picture of a naked stick woman taped onto your fridge?" Emily burned bright red as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You saw that?" She gasped clearly embarrassed. It was quite hard not to notice a stick man taped onto a fridge that had massive breast drawn badly below the head. So naturally, Derek just assumed it was naked and a woman, but he didn't get why it was on the fridge when she lived with her father. Wouldn't that be one of the many things people find embarrassing?

"It was hard not to."

"Um, well when I first moved here and became friends with Kayla, I was a bit of an innocent creature. I couldn't even hear the word 'sex' without going a light red colour. It was stupid, I know, don't you dare mock my sixteen year old self Derek Hale!" She snipped as Derek struggled not to snort loudly. "So, Kayla decided that we should watch _Titanic _and what can I say? Leonardo DiCaprio is absolutely gorgeous, so I went with it. Kayla became obsessed with the entire 'paint me like one of your French girls' fiasco because of past me being creeped out by it all so she made me be her French girl and she drew me. I lay on that bed for over half an hour and that picture was the outcome. I was a little pissed, but it was rather hilarious. She insisted she put on the fridge, so she did. With super glue. Fifteen year old Kayla was out of control. I thought it looked tacky so I put tape on it."

"And your dad never said anything about it?"

"Nope, he's never said a word about it."

"So you were naked on a bed for over half an hour while Kayla drew you as a stick figure?" Derek asked, his eyebrows raised. He was a guy; he was allowed to be interested. She was a rather attractive girl and she would've been naked on the bed. And if her breasts represented anything like in the picture, it was perfectly natural to be intrigued.

"No!" Emily gasped, hitting him on the shoulder. "She just drew me like that, Jesus Christ Hale!"

"Well it isn't every day you get drawn naked when you weren't, Evans."

"Yeah but you _thought about it_!"

"So what if I did? I'm a boy, Emily, boys are pigs." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Pigs, the lot of them, boys are. But you're a man, you're what, twenty-one?"

"Keep complimenting me like that and I'll keep you around for longer." Derek snickered.

"So you're like twenty-nine then?"

"I take what I said before back."

"How old are you then?" She asked coyly.

"A man never reveals his age."

"I think the sayings a _woman _never reveals _her _age."

"..."

"Fine then, men can lie about their age as well."

"Will she not wake up if we keep talking as loud as we are?" Derek asked, leaning over Emily to glance at Kayla.

"Nah, she sleeps like a log. Her little brother has to use two air horns to get her up in the morning." Emily dismissed, swatting the air as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To change into my pyjamas. Is that okay with you?"Emily joked, rummaging through one of her drawers. Derek suddenly felt stupid; he went completely over-protective-boyfriend on her, and he wasn't even her boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course it's okay with me, I was just wondering. The Alpha might snatch you any time he gets if he knows what you are."

"What _am _I exactly?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"I-I don't know. That was something in my family that you got told when you turned twenty. My sister didn't think it was necessary to tell me. She made no plans to return here."

"Ah, well we'll just have to work with what you've got then, huh?" Emily smiled.

"I guess." Derek murmured.

"I will be back in a tick, if Kayla wakes up tell her the bogey man got me. That usually puts her back to sleep."

"She goes back to sleep if her friend has been kidnapped by a fiction character?" Derek asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"She thinks she's dreaming. Works like a charm." Emily slammed her drawer shut and shuffled to her bathroom. "Don't go looking through my drawers again Hale." She smirked.

"One time! I was looking for towels."

"Who do you know that keeps their towels in their bedroom?"

"Well, you're a little weird so I just guessed-"

"I'll be out in a minute." She interrupted with a playful glare, shutting the bathroom door. Derek sat there for several minutes while he waited for Emily to return. He listened to her whistle loudly, he listened to her stub her toe, he listened to her swear a lot, he listened to her pee (he knew it was creepy, he can't help what he hears), he listened to her brush her teeth, he listened to her have an argument with her toothbrush for not being charged and he listened to her whine about her sink being too close to the shower. Finally, when she did exit her bathroom, she was dressed in pink shorts and a white tank top with a bunny on it. Normal guys would've complimented her long legs and boobs, but Derek is a werewolf. He passed normal from the second he was out of the womb.

"You have your belly button pierced?" He asked, looking at the blue gem hanging off her skin.

"Kayla forced me to get it done for my eighteenth. I haven't changed it yet, so I just clean it a lot." Emily muttered, chucking her clothes into the laundry basket.

"So you've had that for a year?"

"Yes."

"And you've never thought to change it?"

"Nope. I don't know about you, but I don't want to see the inside of my body thank you very much."

"Isn't that unhygienic?"

"Are you a health officer?"

"No?"

"Am I a health officer?"

"Not that I'm aware of, you aren't."

"Then let's leave the business of hygiene to them, shall we?" Derek muttered an agreement as she crawled back up beside him. "Any more questions you're dying to ask Mr Hale?" She asked.

"What about you? You found out not that long ago about your powers and you haven't asked questions."

"I have asked questions." She muttered almost defensively.

"About what _I _am, yes, but not about what _you _are." Derek said, looking at her pointedly. Emily huffed, glowering up at him.

"I-I don't really want to know what I am actually. I find this entire thing incredibly life changing. Just a month ago I was Emily Evans, the girl that hangs about with those two hot girls. That's all I have been since I moved here. The mystery that somehow befriended to beautiful girls when she looks so _different_, and I've loved it. At my old school I was popular for some unknown reason. Everyone knew my name and I _hated _it, all of it. The looks I got in the halls between classes. All the hands that would go up when I had to be assigned a partner for a stupid project. When I moved to Beacon Hills I wanted to be different than I was back then when I was in my early teens. So I changed my skirts for jeans and sweats. And since then that's all I've been. I like blending in. But now? _Now_ I stick out like a sore thumb without anyone realising. I'm a freak and nobody besides you, Stiles and Scott know. I feel so out of place it's unreal. I'm not sure if I want to know what the hell I am because that's only going to make things worse. Things can't get worse, they're meant to get better. They _should _be better. Things have been bad for so long."

"Maybe things will get better if you knew what you were. You're not the only person that's freakish in this town, Emily. Trust me, there are a lot of things you don't know about people." Emily thought over Derek's words, thinking that maybe they would get better. This entire ordeal had become such a burden on her, she needed to know but she just didn't want to. She was acting like a coward.

"Fine." She muttered. "Tell me, what am I Derek Hale?"

"I don't know what you are." He answered bluntly.

"Wow, alright then. Thank you for that motivational power line that you used to only shoot me down seconds later, you are one of a kind Hale, one of a kind."

"I try." He scoffed.

/ / /

The next morning, Derek was woken by the sound of constant meowing. He groaned and checked the time on the small alarm clock beside him.

**8:48**

He groaned again, it was far too early. Him and Emily had gotten to sleep at four, after a night of chatting and playing Angry Birds and Doodle Jump on Emily's phone.

"Would you quit groaning Hale? They're only cats." Kayla muttered from the sofa. He jumped slightly out of shock, he hadn't seen Kayla sitting there on the sofa with two cats on her lap she was petting affectionately.

"Well, I'm not big on cats." He grumbled.

"Are you and Emily getting about each other?" Kayla asked. If Derek was drinking something, he sure would've spit it all over Kayla and the cats.

"Um, no. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you and Emily are kind of spooning and you don't seem the slightest bit bothered by it now that you're up." Sure enough, Derek and Emily werespooning. Derek sighed lightly. Every time him and Emily had shared a bed they always somehow ended up cuddling and when he woke up, he never noticed. Emily's back was pressed against his bare chest and his left arm was draped over her and his right was under his head and his hand was tangled in her hair.

"Well, I don't want to be up. I want to be asleep but those gremlins on your lap are making that hard for me to do so." Derek muttered. Kayla chuckled, shaking her head.

"Do you think Emily's pretty?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"I'm thinking more of an interrogation is your kind of thing." Kayla snipped.

"Ah, bringing up the old fugitive crap then, are you?"

"Just answer my question, Hale."

"She's attractive, yes, but I don't see what this has to do with you."

"So you have a crush on her?" Derek narrowed his eyes in confusion. How does saying someone's attractive mean you like them in that way, it doesn't make sense, Derek thought.

"No. I don't. Why would you even think that?"

"Because you're spooning, you think she's pretty, you went to her while you were hurt, you willingly agreed to stay over, you joke with her and very clearly you're not the type to joke with just about anyone."

"Maybe I'm just a cuddly person." Kayla snorted loudly, before erupting into a round of loud laughter. The two cats that sat on her lap jumped off and scampered out of the room.

"Yeah right, Hale. The day you become a cuddly person is the day I will drop dead."

"Careful what you say, friend of Emily's."

"Friend of Emily's." Kayla muttered. "Do you really have to call me that?"

"I don't exactly want to call you by your first name and I don't know your last name, so friend of Emily's does the job."

"Daniels is my last name, now will you quit calling me 'friend of Emily's'? It's getting beyond the point of absurd." Derek rolled his eyes, he liked it. "So, I'm off. When Emily wakes up tell her I'll see her tomorrow. Bye Hale."

"Daniels." Derek grumbled as she walked out the room. Derek sighed, resting his head back on his arm. He tensed when Emily rolled over so her face was tucked under his chest. Minutes later, he fell asleep, dreaming of the betrayal of Kate Argent and listening to his families screams.


	8. Horror Film Store -8-

**The Downpour**

**Horror Film Store. [Chapter 8]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Five (The Tell) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"Hurry up Miranda! I personally want to make it there before _closing _time!" Kayla hissed, her hand resting on the front door handle impatiently.

"I'm going Kayla, sheesh, gimme some time alright?"

"If I give you any more time we'll be here all night. Come on, it's Sunday night and stores shut earlier-"

"Alright, alright. I'm ready,God. Are you ready Em?" Miranda asked. I rolled my eyes, I had been ready before the both of them and she has the nerves to ask me if I'm ready?

"I'm ready. Like I was half an hour ago, why must you two act like such _girls_?" I joked, tossing Kayla her car keys that I grabbed from the bowl.

"I know, why must we act like our gender? How dare we!" Miranda gasped in mock horror, holding a hand over her chest.

"Alright, Mrs Smart-Ass, can we get a move on now? I'm in the mood for a horror."

"Wow, a film that _isn't _The Notebook. You're becoming a better person, Kayla." Miranda snorted. Kayla glared at her as she swung the front door open.

"Drop dead, Davidson."

"Kayla!" I screeched, swatting her arm.

"I was kidding, I was kidding! You know that, right Miranda?"

"Of course I do." Miranda snorted brushing past me and skipping towards Kayla's car.

"Is it me, or is she evolving into a pig? All she's done is snort, snort, snort, snort and _snort._" Kayla groaned.

"Leave her be." I laughed, bumping her with my hip.

"I'm afraid if we do, she'll fully evolve." Kayla grinned. "Can you imagine her? A little curly tail, a lovely pig's snout and black, beady eyes to match."

"You're an awful friend."

"It keeps me awake at night. Come on then, Evans. We have a video store to go to."

/ / /

"Can I stay in the car?" I muttered, wrapping my arms around my stomach as it twisted and turned. "I don't care what film you guys pick, just please, let me stay in here."

"Uh, sure, Em. Come on Kayla. Is there any genre you prefer, Em?"

"The film genre would be nice, I guess." I snapped, taking my phone out from my pocket.

"Alright, we'll be back out in a second." Kayla muttered, slamming the door shut. Miranda smiled at me as she followed after Kayla. I scrolled through my contacts, looking for Derek's name.

_Candice_

_Chloe_

_Creepy Stalker Dude (Derek!)_

I quickly pressed call and held the phone to my ear. "Emily, why are you calling me?"

"Lovely to speak to you too, Hale. But I think something's going to happen. I can feel it."

"Like what?" He asked. I could hear him shuffling about on the other end.

"I don't know! It's that feeling, the one I got when your sister came into town and when you'rearound. But except, this feeling is much stronger. Does that mean anything at all?"

"I-I don't know. Just- hang in there, alright? If anything out of the ordinary happens at all, call me back, you got that? Call me first, not the police."

"Will something happen?"

"..."

"Derek! My friends are in there, I can't risk them getting hurt!"

"Your friends are annoying anyway-"

"Not helping Hale!" I snapped. I could image him rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Um, if you see anything like red, glowing eyes or signs of what the police would call a mountain lion then you call me straight away and I'll be right over, alright?"

"A-alright. You'll be straight over, right?"

"Yes." I hung up as a black car pulled up next to me. I registered the car as Lydia Martin's, and sure enough there was Lydia and her boyfriend, Jackson, sitting having what was probably one of those cutesy couple arguments that make you want to eject a lung, it's that bad. I slouched down, not wanting to appear creepy. I'm staring into her car, there's probably a law somewhere that says that's illegal. Laws are often ridiculous.

I watched as Jackson got out of the car looking rather defeated as he trudged into the video store. I took several deep breaths in attempt to calm my frantic beating heart. "Calm down, Emily. It's probably just period pains." I muttered. "That would be a reliable excuse if I was on my period."I grumbled, throwing my head back. I shut my eyes tightly, praying that the feeling of emptiness would just disappear if I didn't think about it.

It didn't, in fact I'm pretty sure it got _worse._ I groaned loudly, lying across the back seats. A loud crash, followed by a loud scream interrupted my thoughts that were trying to not consist of the feeling in my stomach. I sat up straight, feeling something jump onto the top onto the car. I quickly jumped out of Kayla's car and knocked on Lydia's window. "Are you alright?"

"I-I- No!" She screeched. "My- my boyfriend's in there! Get him out!"

"My friends are in there too."I hissed, glowering at her. "They'll make sure he's not dead, alright? I only hope that he does the same for them."

"I'm calling the cops."

"That's a good idea." She glared up at me. "I wasn't being sarcastic, alright? I was actually being supportive of your idea. Call them, quickly if you don't mind." _Derek. _I dialled his number quickly, bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation.

"Hello?"

"I think we have a problem."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the video store, this thing just crashed through the window and jumped on Kayla's car as it got away, and when it was, the feeling disappeared."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Minutes later, a cop car and an ambulance pulled up, their sirens blaring. Two people from the ambulance quickly made their way into the store and seconds later emerged with three bodies.

"Kayla, Miranda!" I called, running over to them. "Holy shit, are you guys alright?"

"Excuse me ma'am but we're going to need to get these three checked out as soon as possible, so if you'd excuse us." I nodded, forcing myself to smile to the paramedic.

"Sure, sorry." I moved out of the way, letting them past.

"Excuse me Miss..."

"Evans, sir. Emily Evans." The cop nodded, looking back at Lydia.

"Miss Evans, but Lydia Martin over there says you were also involved with this. So, I have to follow the procedure, if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. You're just doing your job."

"Did you see anything?"

"No, I didn't. I was lying in the back of my friends' car when I heard the window smash and Lydia scream. That's when I felt whatever it was jump onto the car and run away." He scribbled something down in his open notepad, glancing up at me every few seconds.

"And did you see anything enter the store at all?"

"Well, besides my friends and Jackson, nope. Not at all." The cop sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, if you go over and wait by your friends to get checked out, that will be all." I smiled briefly at him as I walked over to Kayla, Miranda, Jackson and Lydia.

"Are you all okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Miranda and Kayla tightly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just a little bit of a shock. That's all." Kayla muttered shakily.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second, Emily?" Miranda asked quietly with pleasing eyes.

"Sure. We'll go round here." Miranda smiled, tossing the red shock blanket behind her.

"I am going to sound really crazy, Emily, just to warn you." Miranda murmured, leaning in close. "But this thing in there definitely wasn't a mountain lion."

"Do you know what it is? What did you see?"

"I-I didn't see it, but it- it _spoke _to me Em! It spoke to me about..." She trailed off her lower lip trembling.

"It's alright, Mir, take your time. We're not in a hurry." I cooed, rubbing her shoulder. She took a deep breath.

"It spoke to me about _you._"

"A-About _me_?" What- What did it say?" I asked, fear bubbling up inside me.

"It told you to be careful, that it was going to get you. Emily, what does he mean?" She cried, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"He? You- You said it was a he? Why would you say that?"

"Because I can tell the difference between a male's voice and a female's voice! This- This _thing _sounded low and gruff, it was terrifying." I ran a shaky hand through my hair, biting my lower lip.

"Can- Can you not tell the police about this, please? I'll deal with this on my own." I muttered, tracing the outline of my phone in my pocket with my fingers. I needed to tell Derek, he'd know what to do.

"I wasn't planning to. They're quite adamant that this whole thing was done by a mountain lion and they don't speak. I'll get chucked into a crazy hospital if I say anything." She smiled tightly.

"Thank you, Miranda. Really, thank you so much." We walked back over to the back of the ambulance when the Sheriff was now talking to an aggravated Jackson.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?" Jackson demanded as Lydia caressed his arm, which was kind of freaky.

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." The Sheriff explained.

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home." Jackson said, extending his arm in the direction of Lydia's car. I rolled my eyes; home ain't gonna help ya bud.

"And I understand that."

"No you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" He yelled.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" Someone exclaimed, that someone who I saw to be Stiles, what he is doing here is beyond me. I turned around, looking to look at the covered up dead body with an arm hanging out of the cover.

"Ew." I muttered.

"Everybody back up, back up." The Sheriff instructed, guiding the crowd of people away from the ambulance. I walked over to the Sheriff's car where Stiles had been hanging out of.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I- I came here to pick a movie with my friends, only I stayed in the car so all this crap happened and I wasn't there to do anything about it." I huffed.

"You- You were there?" He gaped, looking at me bug-eyed. I nodded, wrapping my arms around my waist tighter, to give me the false sense of security. "Did you see anything? You seem a little freaked out."

"No, I didn't see anything."

"Nothing like," He leaned in close. "supernatural?"

"No, Stiles, I saw absolutely nothing. But my friend, Miranda, she said that the Alpha said something to her. Something to her about me. It's coming for me, Stiles, the Alpha is coming to rip me to shreds and I can't do shit about it." My eyes filled with tears, both from anger and, well, being scared out of my wits.

"Oh, well. That's, um, unfortunate?" I could hear his heart rate pick up.

"No, this is fantastic." I grit out, sarcastically. "Of course it's unfortunate you fool! My life is literally on the _line _here."

"It was a stupid observation, I'm aware, but I'm no use around girls and their emotions, alright!" I huffed, blowing little strands of hair out of my face.

"Sorry," I muttered, shooting him an apologetic glance. "I'm just really freaked out."

"Understandable."

"So, what did you do? You're in the front of not only a cop car, but the _Sheriffs _cop car." I said, glancing at the vehicle Stiles was leaning against.

"Oh, this? My dad's the Sheriff."

"Really? That's _so_ cool!"

"Not really, a lot of his threats involve weapons; it gets boring after a while." He said, brushing a hand over the top of his head and running it down to his neck.

"Well, I better go call Derek. I'd say it was nice seeing you again, but something tells me that under this circumstance, well, it really _wasn't _where I had planned to see you next." I joked, smiling playfully at him.

"Something tells me that most of our meet ups are going to be on occasions like this."

"I can only hope not, I'd like to have a conversation with you when someone is not barking threats at you or there's a dead body behind my back. Later, Stiles." I smiled; dialling Derek's number as I walked away from the crime scene.

"Emily, where are you? Are you hurt? Did you see anything?" Derek asked urgently. I rolled my eyes, wondering if he was always going to be this protective.

"I am just leaving the scene. No, I am not hurt. And _no, _I didn't see anything. Now, where are you? I called expecting emotional help, but alas, you were nowhere to be found. Poor Stiles had to stand my emotional breakdown that lasted all of five seconds."

"I'm just coming down from the top of the building. Meet us half way, alright?"

"Uh, sure, I- Wait, what do you mean _us_?"

"I grabbed Scott on the way." I scoffed loudly.

"I just received devastating news, had the Alpha jump on top of Kayla's car _while_ _I was in it_ and you just decided to pop in and grab Scott. It's lovely to see where your priorities lie Hale."

"Shut up Evans and get moving." He grumbled before hanging up. I chuckled, loving the fact that I had successfully winded him up.

"Hello Scott." I grinned as I approached the two boys. "Hale." I said, glancing at Derek in mock acknowledgement. Derek rolled his eyes, while Scott smiled timidly at me.

"You said you heard devastating news, what was it?" Derek asked eagerly.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, none of it was too traumatic."

"Emily, I swear to God." He growled.

"Calm down, Derek, sheesh." I muttered, glaring mockingly at him. "But this devastating news, Derek, I think it may be best if we discussed it in private. Away from well, _everybody._" Scott looked at me with a mildly hurt and confused expression. "Oh! I didn't mean away from you Scott! You can listen if you want-"

"Emily, just talk. We don't have all night." Derek droned, tilting his head towards me. My stomach churned at the thought of Miranda's words.

"Miranda and Kayla were in the store while I was in the car and when the Alpha attacked them, well, it sort of _spoke _to Miranda."

"It _sort of spoke_, how the hell does something-"

"Interrupting, Hale, we've been over this too many times." I hissed. "Anyway, I'd like to carry on without any interruptions, if you may-"

"You know what? You're taking far too long at this entire explaining thing, so either you tell me what it said or I'll go ask Miranda myself." Derek threatened.

"Jesus Christ! It said something about how it's coming to get me and that I need to be careful."

"You have spare blankets and pillows at your house, right?" Derek asked, grabbing my wrist and tugging me towards his car.

"Uh, yeah, _why_? I just told you that I'm on this psychotic Alpha werewolf killer's death list and you're asking about blankets and pillows! What the hell, Hale?" I demanded, clawing at his death grip.

"You've just got yourself a new roommate." Derek said, swatting at my clawing nails.

"A new _what_?"

"Roommate. It's me by the way, in case you were wondering. Get in the back, Emily, we're taking Scott home." Derek pulled forward the passenger's seat, shoving me in the back.

"Nuh-uh! You are _not_ being _my_ roommate!" I screeched. Scott awkwardly shut the car door, looking between Derek and I oddly.

"Uh, I think I am." Derek said smugly, glancing at me through the rear view mirror.

"No, you listen to me Hale-" Derek twisted around in his chair, pulling me closer to him by my collar.

"No, _you _listen to _me _Evans, and listen closely. This Alpha isn't a threat to be taken lightly. He's killed people and just because you have special powers doesn't mean you're safe. You can pout and cry all you want but I'm not backing down. He's going to kill you, and I'm going to be there when he does, and _you're _not going to change my mind about that. Is that quite clear?" He growled.

"Drop dead, Hale." I spat, shoving his arm off me.

"Glad to know we're on the same page." He grumbled, speeding off down the road.

The tension in the car was unavoidable, Derek glancing back at me, me shouting at Derek to keep his eyes on the road, Derek growling in annoyance when my phone would ring with an urgent call from Miranda or Kayla that I didn't answer, me shouting at Derek when he breathed too loudly (I just wanted to shout at him, really) and Scott sitting in the corner with a mixed expression of amusement and regret. If I were him, I would regret getting in the car too.

"Would you quit it Hale?" I snapped, glaring fiercely at the back of his head.

"Quit _what_ exactly, Evans? Breathing?"

"Well, if the shoe fits." I sniggered quietly to myself, smiling broadly.

"Oops, I should've warned you about that." Derek smirked as he took a sharp right, making me bash my head on the window.

"I think I'm bleeding! Woah, I am nearing my death, you did this Hale! I will be avenged, just you-"

"Shut up Emily and quite being over dramatic." Derek groaned, making a few small turns. I rolled my eyes, smirking with satisfaction. "Go on then, out the car." Derek huffed, pulling up outside his house. Chills ran down my spine, it sure was creepy at night.


	9. Truth Me Up, Buttercup -9-

**The Downpour**

**Truth Me Up, Buttercup. –Chapter Nine-**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Five (The Tell) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"You know, I have a life too." Scott said, trailing behind me as we walked into Derek's house.

"No you don't." Derek responded without missing a beat. I chuckled quietly to myself as I sat at the bottom of the stairs, below Derek. I might be mad at him, but being mad is never an excuse not to laugh.

"Yes, I do!" Scott insisted with anger in his voice. I snorted, glancing at him briefly. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack." Derek interrupted. I rolled my eyes, why would the Alpha need a _pet_? If he wanted one, I'm sure he can settle for a puppy.

"Whatever. I have homework to do-"

"Emily," Derek interrupted once again. I could practically feel Scott's irritation ooze off him. "Since you have also been dragged into this mess, have you been able to finish and complete your homework?"

"Uh,yeah, I've been able to do that, extra credit plus my usual amount of studying." I answered, looking at Scott apologetically. "Sorry, Scotty, I personally would like him to be crushed and make him eat his own words, but I have to keep in mind that he has easy access to murder me in my sleep. Regardless of him being my roommate or not. I swear I locked my window the other night."

"I have to go to the parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry!" Scott continued making Derek look slightly peeved.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna _not_ die? You have less than a week until full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you." Scott looked at Derek blankly for a second.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" He asked. I nodded in agreement, those rules are downright weird.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack."

"That seems joyful; you werewolves just _defined _fun, didn't you?" I asked with a slight sneer.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" Scott asked, I rolled my eyes, noticing as both boys ignore me. "Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!"

"You might not be killing someone else, but you sure as hell are killing yourself. Slowly. Senior year _just _started and I already want to dissolve into a pile a jelly on the floor." I grumble sourly.

"Why can't you just find him yourself? Why cam't you just sniff him out when he's human?" Scott continued.

"Is this _Ignore Emily Day_ or something?" I snapped, and ironically I was ignored by both of them. I see how it is.

"Because his human sent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link you can't understand. If I teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

"So if I help you- you can stop him?" Scott asked desperately.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"That's really poetic; I can tell your ancestors must've really enjoyed their fair share of Shakespeare back in the day, Derek." I jeered, looking down at the ground sourly.

"Quite, Emily." I glared fiercely up at Derek.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm- Right after you were hit?"

"Yeah, I changed back."

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Scott nodded. "What's the common denominator?"

"You were hit by a car. Most people would still be in hospital, but no, Scott McCall's a werewolf!" I muttered, scanning over his body for any sign of a scratch. Derek reached down and grabbed Scott's wrist, twisting it around causing the bones to make a series of cracks and Scott to groan out in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott groaned.

"It'll heal." Derek dismissed. I snorted quietly, looking at the scene before me in amusement.

"It'll still hurt though." I sang, smiling widely.

"It still hurt!" Scott spat out what I literally just said.

"And that's what keeps you human- pain." Scott groaned, flexing his fingers so his bones, yet again, let out sickly crunches. Derek made a small gesture to his arm, almost mockingly. "Maybe you will survive." Derek turned around, tapping my shoulder twice as he made his way up the stairs. I sighed loudly as I stood up.

"Well, goodnight Scott. I hope your arm doesn't cause you too much pain and grief. Keep out of trouble, okay?" I asked with a smile, I reached out and ruffled his hair before running up the stairs and after Derek. I found him in his old room, watching as Scott. "Your social skills simply amaze me." Could see Derek in the reflection of the window, rolling his eyes.

"Yours would too, if you had any that is. You are an embarrassment to take out." It was now my turn to roll my eyes.

"Would've it killed you to give him a ride home?"

"No, but it might've killed you. No doubt, the Alpha's circling your house and Scott's."

"Wouldn't the Alpha also being circling here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side mockingly. Derek turned around, looking at me strangely.

"He could be… Sit down." He walked over to me, taking me by the shoulders and forcing me to sit on his bed. "I have to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" I asked, leaning back a bit to regain some of my personal space.

"More of the truth."

"Good, in fact wonderful. Truth me up, buttercup." I leaned against the headboard, getting rather bothered that even if I moved back he just kept getting closer that he was before.

"Don't over react."

"I-I won't." I muttered, looking at him. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Derek growled lowly in frustration. "What?"

"I don't know how to say it!" He threw his hands in the air, standing up giving me back my personal space.

"Take your time." I muttered, breathing out in relief.

"That's a fantastic solution- Oh wait! I have no fucking time! The Alpha could burst through the doors any second and maul you to death, Emily! If I don't train you quickly you have no fucking chance against this freaking thing!" Derek yelled. He began to pace, taking long, deep breaths.

"Do what they do in presentations. Say the topic you're going to discuss and then tell me about it." I timidly suggested. He stopped pacing abruptly and looked at me dead in the eye.

"That might work. You're a genius."

"Thank you, it comes naturally." I quipped, smiling coyly. He shot me an irritated glare before sitting back down on his bed, this time not as close as he was before, thankfully.

"I- You're- I'm your- You're my-" He stopped letting out a loud growl.

"Tame yourself, wolf boy." I chuckled, earning another death glare that normal people would cower at. But me? I just rolled my eyes, wonder why the hell people thought this babbling boy was actually frightening. "Spit it out, alright?"

"You're my mate-"

"I'm your _WHAT_?"

**I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter and I am so incredibly sorry that it's so short! I wanted to drag it out a bit to make the chapter longer but it wouldn't work out, no matter how hard I tried. So, what do you all think of this then? Emily and Derek are destined to be! It's written in the stars! Leave me any questions you guys want answered as a review and I'll answer them at the bottom of chapters. Anyway, the reason why this chapter has taken so long to post is because I am in the middle of writing a Stiles Stilinski story in my notebook, and I'm planning on posting it maybe later this month, early next month. I am honestly so pleased with the outcome of the new story so far, it makes me really excited to hear all of your wonderful reviews. So, as always Review and stuff. The next chapter will come quicker, I promise! Question; what do you guys think of the ending to this chapter and how Emily will react? Leave your answer in the reviews!**


	10. A Solid Seven -10-

**The Downpour.**

**A Solid Seven. [Chapter Ten]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Five (The Tell) or MTV's Teen Wolf.**

Derek groaned in frustration and embarrassment as Emily looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You- You're my mate."

"What the fuck does that mean? Did you claim me? What the actual hell!"

"Emily, please, calm down. It's not as bad as you may think-"

"I'm your fucking mate, Derek Hale! This is as worse as it could get!" Emily screeched. Derek furrowed his eyebrows; he didn't think he was _that _bad. "How- how could you do this to me? You just freaking claimed me, I am _not_ alright!"

"One, I didn't _claim_ you. That's just stupid." Derek said with a slight sneer. Emily looked up at him with wider eyes. If that was even possible.

"Oh, _that's stupid._ Of _course._ Silly me! The entire idea of being someone's mate is entirely normal but when it comes to _claiming_ someone, oh, that's just bizarre!" Derek rolled his eyes, getting agitated. "How- how did it, _you know_, happen?" Emily asked in a small, bashful voice.

"Dunno." Derek responded in a dull voice. "You were born on Tuesday, 14th of July, 1992, yeah?" Emily nodded. "At six minutes past nine at night, correct?"

"You try to convince me that you're not a stalker but what you said right there proves my argument that you are one to be correct. Not even _I_ can remember the exact minute I was born."

"I didn't look up your birth certificate, Emily, I-"

"In fact, I don't even think my _birth certificate_ knows the minute I was born."

"Emily, Shut up. It happens to be the first time I changed into a werewolf. That's how mates work; at least I think it is anyway. When I touched you-"

"You _TOUCHED_ _ME?"_ Emily yelped, jumping so far back, away from Derek, she fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a heavy 'oof'.

"Not like that!" Derek defended, doing his best to fend off the blush that was threatening to make a guest appearance at show 'Let's All Make Derek Hale Feel Awkward, Embarrassed and Incredibly Uncomfortable!' Emily eyed Derek wearily, not believing him in the slightest. "Touching as in our arms brushing against each other, or in our case, when I turned you around when you were leaving the party, so when I touched you- Innocently Emily! Innocently!- I kind of activated what you can do supernaturally. Like a button, if you'd like to put it that way."

"So you activated my previously dormant werewolf side?"

"Something like that, yes."

"What _can_ I do supernatural wise?" Emily asked, lifting herself back onto the bed. Derek visibly relaxed, the topic of his potential love life was not a conversation he wanted to have ever, even if Emily was the person he'd like to spend it with next.

"Like an Alpha's roar, shout, extremely loud and rather terrifying growl, whatever the hell you want to call it, you can do that but except you just have to speak with a certain tone a voice and it's less scary and daunting. You actually use it subconsciously, and have used it on me _far_ too many times." Derek paused, giving Emily a pointed looked. She smiled smugly in return; liking the sound of being able to make him to whatever she wanted just by _speaking_. "Um, you can make any werewolf feel comfortable around you. That's okay I guess. You already know about the slightly heightened senses. You've become naturally faster, I would say you'd become less clumsy but obviously not. I haven't known you for more than a month and you've fell more times than _I_ have."

"Leave me be, Hale. I'll have you know my natural clumsiness is _incredibly_ endearing." Derek scoffed loudly.

"What, because you'll literally fall for someone?"

"You, shut your mouth." Emily muttered, her cheeks tinting a light pink.

"You'll eventually be able to see into any werewolf's soul. That's incredibly cool; they don't even have to be turned and doing the eye thing." Emily looked at Derek questioningly.

"Do you even know what the 'eye thing' is?" Derek shrugged.

"Something to do with a glimpse of the soul, I never really listened in lessons." Derek shrugged. Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Lessons? What like werewolf lessons?"

"Obviously." Derek scoffed with an eye roll. "Where else would've I learned all of this?"

"I dunno, books maybe? Didn't Stiles learn quite a bit from those?"

"Stiles is an idiot." Derek sniffed. "Books are like, fifty percent lore and utter bull shit."

"And what about the other fifty percent?"

"Truth, I guess. But it's quite hard to distinguish the two of them." Emily nodded, trying to process the new information.

"So, about this mate stuff." Derek groaned loudly, throwing himself back down on the bed, so he was lying down. "Hey! You brought it all up; I never would've brought this up if you didn't tell me."

"I _had_ to tell you. I feel much more relaxed now that I did; now the air is clean. Now, I can breathe properly." Derek shut his eyes in a relaxed manor. "And then I remember a psychotic Alpha is roaming the streets killing people and McCall and his friend are still _annoying_ and make me want to tear Stiles' ear off."

"Just Stiles'?"

"Yes, he's the worst."

"He's not_ that_ bad." Emily defended shifting so she was sitting on her legs and then positioning herself so she was leaning over Derek's face, careful not to let her hair tickle him.

"He's terrible! Are you forgetting the part when he threw me in jail? Or said he wouldn't mind if I died? Or- Or when he said my arm _stank_! Well, I'm sorry if I was dying. My psychotic ex-girlfriend shot me with a wolfsbane bullet; my bodily odours were not at the top of my list of priorities." Emily smiled hearing and seeing Derek being so relaxed and as carefree as he could possibly get was a fantastic sight.

"It did stink though. It smelt all sour like, it was rather revolting." Emily smirked. Just as Derek was about to say something, he realised her voice sounded close, _too close._ Slowly, he opened his eyes only to come face-to-face with Emily.

"Jesus- When the hell did you get this close?" Emily smirked, sitting up straight.

"I was testing to see how relaxed you really were."

"Yeah? On a scale of one to ten, how relaxed am I?" Emily snorted with amusement.

"I'm giving you a pretty solid seven." The corners of Derek's mouth twitched upwards, he felt like a solid seven, in the most innocent way possible. He found it nice to be _this_ relaxed and not completely on the edge. Now, he was just a small distance away from the edge, but close enough so if anything were to happen he'd be right there.

"I feel like a seven."

"You are seven." Emily said before adding wryly, "Years old, that is."

"A pretty amazing seven year old if I've seen more dead bodies than I could count at that age."

"How many dead bodies have you seen?" Emily asked curiously.

"Eleven. Possibly thirteen." Derek shrugged with a lazy sigh.

"You could only count to like ten when you were seven?"

"Isn't that normal?"

"No! I could count to like ninety odds!" Emily laughed.

"Maybe I was just a really, _really_ unintelligent kid."

"Nothing's changed then." Emily chortled.

"Out of all the people to be my mate, it has to be _you_! The girl that teases me and makes me feel utterly worthless. I hate you."

"Oh," Emily laughed "but you _can't_ hate me! I'm your mate, remember?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Is- Is there something wrong with me?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"Well, yes, there is. You have supernatural abilities."

"No, it's just that you say I'm your mate, isn't that like romantic and stuff?" Derek inwardly cringed.

"I guess." He muttered, not liking where the conversation was going.

"I-I don't feel that way though. Is- Is that normal?" Derek shuddered.

"Yes, completely. Like- Like your, uh, powers they kinda have to be, like, activated." Emily looked at him oddly.

"_Activated_? How?"

"Don't make me say it."

"You want me to guess? Fine then. And you call yourself a werewolf." Emily scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Do I have to touch you innocently but willingly?"

"You've done that before."

"Do I have to get more intact with my supernatural abilities?"

"No."

"Give me a hint?" Derek growled in frustration.

"It involves contact in the face area." Emily's eyes widened, catching onto what he was meaning.

"I have to kiss you, don't I?"

"Yep." Emily blushed.

"That's, uh, very straight forward." She muttered, averting her gaze to her fingers and she played with them.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It doesn't have to happen. You'll just feel nothing for the rest of your life, and it will be like normal."

"Except I will know I have a literal soul mate and when the person I might marry says that he thinks we're meant to be I'll be like 'nah, my heart is supposed to belong to a werewolf, no biggie though!' and then he'll cry forever and I'll never manage to forgive myself." Derek rolled his eyes, not necessarily enjoying the thought of her marrying another man. His feelings towards Emily weren't incredibly strong and were barely there but he still felt them. "What about you? Do you feel anything?" Derek groaned loudly.

"Really? Are we going to talk about our feelings?" Emily scoffed at his incredibly boyish remark.

"Yes, for a matter of fact, we are. Suck it up, alright?"

"A little bit, not much but feelings are there. Happy? Can we talk about something else like the weather or perhaps how I am getting the sudden urge to stab myself in the face repeatedly?"

"I swear to God Hale!" Emly ground out, glowering at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not about talking about my emotions, I would rather-" Emily sighed, tugging him forward by his shirt, instantly shutting him up.

"If I do this one thing that is probably going to ruin my life forever, would you shut the hell up?" Derek's eyes grew wide as Emily leaned closer, so their noses were almost touching. "And I have not done this in ages, so if you laugh at me I _will_ sacrifice you to some God." Gently, Emily pressed her lips onto Derek's, who was still wide eyed while his inner wolf danced about like a complete idiot.

"It's not a proper kiss if you don't kiss back, you moron." Emily muttered, smiling slightly. And he didn't need telling twice.

**I WAS SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I KNEW EXACTLY HOW I WANTED IT TO GO AND THEN IT WENT EXACTLY HOW I PLANNED AND HOLY SHIT THEY KISSED. The lead up to Season Two will literally be the two of them sexually frustrating and teasing each other, so I can't wait to write all about that. Anyway, how did you all find it? Did it fulfil your Derek/Emily (I really need a ship name for them, omg) needs?! Anyway, since I don't seem to be getting any questions at the minute, I made up my own, hazzah!**

**Will we get to see any Jealous!Derek in the future?**

Definitely! Now that he has his mate and all the feelings are stronger on both sides, I think they'll both be getting a little jealous. I already have plans for some major Derek jealously as well as Emily's, so this should be fun.

**Will Erica and Emily be good friends?**

I think they might be, in the long run. But at the start I've planned them out to be kind of at each other's throats, especially Emily as Erica has a little thing for Derek when she's first turned but that will blow over quite quickly and Emily will have a new friend.

**Leave your questions and I will answer them!**


	11. A Male's Bruised Ego -11-

**The Downpour.**

**A Male's Bruised Ego [Chapter Eleven]**

**Takes place in Season One, Episode Five (The Tell) of MTV's Teen Wolf.**

"So, you're really going to act like an ass brick and not come to school after one measly attack?" I scoffed, attempting to tie my shoe lace with one hand. Needless to say, I was failing miserably.

"Measly atta- _Measly attack_? Are you serious Emmy?" Kayla screeched.

"I felt pretty traumatized too Kay! I should be allowed to stay off too-"

"You were in the car. Lying down, unable to see the thing. How the hell was that by any means traumatic?" She squawked. I rolled my eyes, picturing Kayla with her hand on her hip and her mouth opening and closing madly.

"You're meant to be my best friend Kayla! Stick up for me, tell me I should be staying home." She sighed heavily making me grin.

"You should be staying home, happy? Good. So, I have a bone to pick with you Miss Evans."

"Pick away, Miss Daniels."

"Your dad called me this morning. Saying you weren't in the house, you hadn't left and all of your school things were still all over the place. Care to elaborate?" I burned a dark red, thankful Derek wasn't snooping about. At least I think he's not.

"He checks on me through the night? Aw, how sweet. He's finally acting fatherly! Hoorah, let's throw-"

"Emily!" Kayla snapped. "Where the hell were you or _are_ you?"

"I'm safe; at least I think I am, so there's nothing to worry about."

"So you don't know if you're safe? That's brilliant and that also means you're with Derek. Why the Hell are you with him, Emmy?" I could hear the distaste in Kayla's tone very clearly.

"I like spending time with him, what's so wrong with that?" I like spending time even more with him now, obviously, because I sealed the deal on us being mates and potentially ruined my entire life. Seriously, he's hiding any tracks of us being in his house while I'm alone in his car and I'm feeling _lonely_. He's within a one mile radius and I feel like I'm about to go crazy if I'm not near him or touch him any time soon.

"I just don't like him."

"Well, we both don't like Warren and he's still around, isn't he?"

"But Warren is a complete dick head who only values his own opinion, he couldn't care less if we threatened to shave all of his stupid hair off if he didn't leave us alone because we're women and we're meant to be fragile."

"Calm down, I can see the steam coming out of your ears from over here." I chuckled, smiling over to Derek who had just emerged from his house.

"Where is over there exactly?" Kayla asked coyly. I rolled my eyes at her poor attempt of interrogation.

"Somewhere where I'm not telling you."

"Ugh! Come on Emmy, not even a tiny little hint?"

"I will give you all the hints you need… _if_ you come to school."

"No, I am emotionally traumatized; I am _most certainly not_ attending school until next week!" I scoffed loudly.

"But it's Monday."

"Your point is?" I rolled my eyes, wincing slightly as Derek slammed the door shut loudly.

"Have you heard from Miranda? She was really shaken up last night." Kayla sighed sympathetically, making me worried. "Hey, what's up? What's the matter with her?"

"She was taken into hospital earlier this morning; she went into a state of shock. Her sister couldn't get her to go back to normal. She's being watched closely."

"But- but the bills! They're struggling enough as it is how the hell are they going to pay all of that off?" I was becoming anxious. Miranda's family had been in serious debt for quite a few months after her dad, Oscar, had to go under some major surgery and her big sister, Mackenzie, was sacked from her job. Miranda never really spoke about it, wanting to pretend that everything was alright at home when really everything was a disaster. Her dad's never home and is always working, her sister was sacked for being pregnant, her little brother had to get second hand school supplies and her mum's job isn't the best paying one.

"They- they can't, Emmy. Miranda is being released at lunch regardless if she's okay or not. Her dad's orders."

"Well, he's a dick. Listen, I am gonna have to go, you know, get ready for _school_." Kayla laughed loudly on the other end.

"Sure, remember to tell Derek to wrap his-"

"Goodbye Kayla!" I interrupted loudly, hanging up on her blushing brightly.

"That was interesting. Is it me or does her voice get more annoying each time I hear it?" Derek grunted, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I rolled my eyes, nudging his side softly.

"Go on then, wolf boy, drive me to school. That is, if you can drive. You're looking a little tired there." I snorted, glancing at him with an amused expression. He yawned loudly in reply, glaring at me weakly.

"You woke me up at six when I got to sleep at three. I'm tired, okay? I didn't even get up at six when I went to school."

"Suck it up, go on then. Drive."

"I'm not your chauffer." Derek grumbled, taking off down the dirt path.

"Well, if the shoe fits." I snickered, glancing at him with a smirk as he scowled. Twelve minutes of suggestive comments (On Derek's half, I swear) and teasing later, Derek pulled up outside my house.

"Well, there are no cop cars so I guess you're a bit safer." Derek muttered, opening his car door.

"Uh, where the Hell do you think you're going?" I demanded, quickly hopping out the car to catch up with Derek as he walked up to my house.

"With you, the Alpha could be in there."

"So, what are you going to do when I'm at school all day? Huh?" I questioned, grabbing his wrist attempting to turn him around.

"That's why we're making another stop before I drop you off at school." Derek said, shaking my grip off him.

"And does this stop include a teenage boy whom you threaten quite a lot?"

"I wouldn't have to threaten him if he just did what he was told." He muttered, shoving his hands into his jacket. "Besides, if he doesn't do it I'll be waiting."

"Waiting?" I asked. "What do you mean _waiting_?"

"Outside your school. Maybe in the woods, in my car-"

"Is in the actual school on your list? Derek, this is getting _beyond_ mental." Derek swiftly turned around, pinning me to the banister.

"If it means your safety, I'd bring Stiles, Scott and his little girlfriend close to death. I need to keep you safe, okay?" He asked gruffly.

"You don't even like Stiles or Allison." I breathed with a small smile. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Not the point, Em, keeping your alive is one of my main priorities. If I can't do that, then I've failed."

"Did you just call me 'Em'?" I grinned. I wasn't even aware he knew what the term "nickname" meant. Doesn't that come under some sort of affection method?

"Yet again, _not the point_."

"So does that mean I can call you Der?"

"No."

"That is completely not fair." I pouted. "Der."

"I swear to fucking god, Emily Evans, if you ever call me that I will feign ripping every limb off your body." Derek growled.

"Feign?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side.

"Do you listen in English? Pretend, feign means pretend. I'm your mate, not your walking dictionary." He grumbled.

"I know what feign means you moron. I'm just wondering why you would pretend to do it." I explained with an eye roll. Werewolves are stupid.

"Were you even listening to my whole 'I have to keep you alive' speech at all?"

"Not going to lie here, I was a little shocked that you'd even call me Em." I admitted bashfully.

"Yeah, you voiced that pretty well."

"Shut up and help me face the wrath of my father." I muttered, ducking under his arm and walking up the porch steps. "He is going to go berserk when he sees you; you do know that, right?"

"Well, your dad just happens to be the least of my worries. Funnily enough, I don't find ordinary humans all that terrifying. More annoying, like your friends." I rolled my eyes, jabbing him sharply in the ribs with my elbow.

"I happen to find your friends annoying too- oh wait, you don't have any." I slowly opened the door, careful in case any glasses came hurdling towards it or worse, my dad standing there waiting to give me all the years of abandoned fatherly affection I have missed out on over the years. To my surprise, my father was not behind the door. No, I could _hear_ him pottering about in my room, like a snoop. "What a dick. He's in my freaking room."

"So? The last time I checked, you don't pay the rent." Derek muttered, moving towards the stairs. Werewolves are stupid and also dicks. Don't make friends with them, please.

"I wasn't aware you were also part cactus! Because you, Derek Hale, are a fucking prick." Derek stopped mid-step to turn and glare at me. "Now, get down here. I'm going to-"

"Emily Evans! Where the hell have you been all night?"

"Taking alcohol and drinking drugs. You know, the typical teenager thing."

"Who the hell is _this_?" He spat, glaring ferociously at Derek. Derek glared back up at my dad, only with much more coldness which should be enough to make any smart man cower and back down, but my father isn't exactly a smart man.

"Dad, this is-"

"Derek. Derek Hale." He smirked lightly before adding, "Your daughter's _boyfriend_." I could physically feel my face pale, the fucking dick. Werewolves are walking dicks.

"You know what? I don't need to change and I can never really take my books home so, bye dad. Derek, _outside_." I grabbed Derek by the ear, roughly tugging him outside and down to his car.

"Ouch, Em, let go of my _fucking_ ear." Derek growled, nipping at my hand.

"What the actual _heck_ was _that_?" I screeched, letting go of his now red ear.

"I thought I should be the one to tell daddy dearest the news." Derek said, smirking broadly. I want to punch him.

"News that was _lies_. I am your mate, not your girlfriend. If you want to be my boyfriend, you have to do a whole more than tell us the cliché _we're destined to be_ crap, alright?" His face dropped into a small pout. "Lighten up, buddy, I'm sure there's some bit to you that's likeable and appealing to me."

"Appealing to you?" He gaped, looking at me with wide, questioning eyes. "Last time I checked, we had sex, like _last night_. In order to do that, didn't you find me at least a little bit appealing?"

"There's nothing better than a male's bruised ego." I mused, smirking slightly. I reached up and patted his cheek lightly. "Drive me to school before my dad comes out with his gun."

/ / /

"Have fun at school." Derek cooed sarcastically with a smug smile dancing across his lips. I scowled over at him.

"Shut up you, at least I have day time activities and real life _friends_ that don't exist in my mind like _yours_ do."

"Friends?" Derek asked wryly. "Yours are all staying off- all _two_ of them. Who are you going to hang about with during lunch? How will you get by your classes? You're going to be _all_ alone." Derek taunted, looking at her teasingly. "That's probably Karma for getting me up at _six in the fucking morning_."

"Weh, weh. Now, are you going to stop being a silly little cry baby and unlock the car doors? I don't appreciate you putting child lock on my door, I am not a child."

"A teenager is a child." I scoffed, looking at him accusingly.

"Does that make you a kiddy feeler, because last night-"

"Fine. You're not a child. But last night, you kissed me first." Derek said almost smugly.

"Hmm, that's not what I recall." I teased, to which Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"But you called me a moron –which I am _not_ by the way!" I rolled my eyes, looking at him with a teasing smile.

"Oh! You were talking about _that_ kiss; I was talking about the other one…" Derek looked at me with a boyish grin.

"_oh._I have to admit, I prefer that kiss you were talking about far more…"

"Hmm, I'm sure you did. I have to go, I'm going to be la-" Derek's lips connected with mines, much to my surprise.

"_We shouldn't be going this far, Emily." Derek grumbled, fiddling with the button of Emily's jeans. She shrugged, looking at him with raised eyebrows._

"_And something, Mr Hale, tells me you don't give a shit about going too far…" She purred, lacing her fingers through his hair, tugging his head towards hers so their foreheads were touching. "If you don't want to go too far, then why are you so insistent on taking off my jeans?" She added menacingly._

"_Who said I didn't want to?" Derek inquired, his eyes flashing blue momentarily as it took all of his inner strength to keep his inner wolf at bay. "I just don't want to force you into this." He whispered, placing his hands on her hips as she tossed her left leg over his waist._

"_If I didn't want to do this, then I wouldn't be the one straddling you. Now shut up Hale, your voice gets annoying after a while." She muttered before hungrily pressing her lips to his._

"What was that for?" I muttered, looking at him with mock confusion.

"Aren't I allowed to kiss my mate goodbye before she goes to the land of misery and no friends?"

"No. I'm still mad. I am going to get into _so_ much shit when I get home because of you! And I'm wearing one of your shirts, which is like a freaking dress on me and leggings. I look like a _tramp_. I hate you." I huffed, reaching over and unlocking my door before getting out swiftly, praying to the god of good balance that I would not fall flat on my face and embarrass myself.

/ / /

"So, Miss Evans, what does '_X'_ make?" Mrs Dolby asked, her hands resting on her hips. I burned bright red; I couldn't remember even walking into Algebra. Hell, I couldn't even remember anything past getting into school, and next was _lunch_.

"It's five." The guy beside me whispered. I flashed a quick smile at him, incredibly grateful for everyone who whispers the answer to you when you get called on.

"Um, five?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Mrs Dolby asked with a scowl. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, not wanting a detention anytime soon.

"The answer is five." I grumbled, leaning back in my seat, trying my best to ignore the snickering going around class.

"Although it pains me to say it Miss Evans, but you're correct. Please at least look like you're paying attention." I smiled, murmuring an agreement, slouching further into my seat.

"Please god, kill me now." I muttered, tugging at the ends of my hair.

"_I swear to god Derek, if you don't do something soon, I'm going to punch you in the fucking throat." Emily hissed. Derek rolled his eyes, kissing her collar bone once more._

"_You're not very patient, are you?" He asked, with a small smirk._

"_Obviously not." Emily said with an eye roll. "Now, are you going to do something useful or is this just a waste of my time?" Derek rolled his eyes, shifting his hands down to tug on her jeans._

"_You could've of wore something easier to take off, y'know. It would be much quicker." Emily sighed softly, shoving him off her. _

"_Do I have to do everything myself?" She grumbled, taking her jeans off with one swift move. "I think you can handle my shirt, or do I have to do that myself as well?" Derek's eyes widened slightly, eying her tanned legs. "Tick tock." Emily sang, getting even more impatient._

I walked down the hall to my locker, rubbing my temples. I was frustrating me how I had managed to literally forget my entire day, it just doesn't happen.

"Hey, Emily!" I spun around, coming very close to Stiles.

"Woah, hey, Stiles." I muttered, taking a step back to regain my personal space.

"Did you, uh, find Derek last night?" He asked awkwardly as he ran his hand over his hair and down to the back of his neck. Oh, I _definitely_ found Derek last night, ever bit of him.

"Uh, yeah, I did. Why do you ask?" I wondered, opening my locker and shoving my books in.

"Well, you seemed a bit, well actually a lot, freaked out last night. I just- ugh, I just wanted to know if you were alright." I smiled over at him, feeling slightly embarrassed after my miniature meltdown in front of a boy I barely know.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to do the entire dramatic thing-"

"I totally get it, I mean this guy is killing people and now you're on the list. He could break into school and just maul you." Stiles said like it was the normal everyday topic.

"Um, thanks for that Stiles, that made me feel incredibly safe." I muttered, closing my locker and turning to face him fully.

"Could- uh, could you maybe sit with me at lunch? Scott's MIA and I noticed that your friends are too so, uh, yeah." Stiles stammered, looking rather pleased with himself after he had finished speaking. "Well, you don't _have_ too; I just thought it would be, y'know, nice." And there goes that pleased look being replaced with a bashful one.

"I'd love to sit with you, I hate sitting alone."

"Great! Come on then." Stiles placed a hand on the pit of my back and began to direct me to the cafeteria.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My laptop was confiscated from me because I was apparently being cheeky to my mum, so uh, respect your elders! I also found it pretty awkward writing Emily/Derek verge of sex scenes. Anyway, what about that! THEY GOT IT ON! And everyone is jealous of little old Emily, that lucky bitch. Also, the part with Emily forgetting half of the day is VERY IMPORTANT! Literally most of this chapter as important but the most important bit was Emily/Derek bonding because it makes me go "aw, I want to do that with someone" and it makes me happy and I love to write those scenes. Anyway, I will answer any and all questions left, even if it's personal like if I enjoy bananas (which I do, btw).**


End file.
